Balance Of Power
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: With the death of the Source, a struggle in the underworld ensues to see who will be his replacement. In order to make the selection, a contest is started. The new Sourcewill be the demon who can kill the Charmed Ones.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
"BALANCE OF POWER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB  
television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
A special thanks to Tracie Joy (a.k.a. Majiklmoon) for her help in this story.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors' note: This story takes place after the episode where the Charmed Ones  
have killed the Source but before the episode where Cole discovers he is inhabited by  
the Source. It is based on the premise that It took the Source several days to manifest  
himself inside Cole and Cole still believes himself to be only a human.  
  
* * *  
  
With the death of the Source, a struggle in the underworld ensues to see who will be  
his replacement. In order to make the selection, a contest is started. The new Source  
will be the demon who can kill the Charmed Ones.  
  
PART 1 - POWER STRUGGLE  
  
Learning of the death of the Source, five powerful demons converge to discuss who  
will be the Sources' replacement.  
  
* * *  
  
The demon stood looking into the swirling mists around it. This was no ordinary  
demon. He stood some seven feet tall and his skin was a dark green - nearly black -  
with bright yellow markings. His eyes glowed bright red like two piercing spot lights in  
the dark.  
  
No, this was no ordinary demon. Few demons enjoyed his level of power or control.   
While there were others of equal status, only the Source ruled above him. He had  
often been the Sources' right hand advisor. But that could all change in the next few  
minutes.  
  
"Malevant," hissed a lower lever demon, stepping from the swirling mists.  
  
The larger demon did not turn to look at this underling. He had no need to. Those  
who served him served him well. They obeyed without question or hesitation. And all  
knew the penalty for disloyalty. Or failure.  
  
"Speak," said Malevant.  
  
"It is finished," hissed the underling. "Source dead. Witches kill him."  
  
"What of the Hollow?" asked Malevant anxiously.  
  
"Back in resting place," hissed the underling. "Seer and one witch read box. Magic  
safe again."  
  
Malevant smiled to himself and relaxed. The Source had been a fool thinking he  
could control the Hollow. For thirty five hundred years it had been sealed away, and  
with good cause. If left unchecked, it could have destroyed them all. Only a fool would  
have been desperate enough to try controlling it.  
  
"Call the others," said Malevant, still not turning.  
  
"At once," said the underling, who bowed and backed into the swirling mists until it  
was completely obscured.  
  
Malevant just continued to star into the mists. There would be a struggle now. As  
there was always a struggle when a position of power was left unfilled. A struggle to  
see who would replace the Source. It was a struggle he planned to make sure would  
come out the way he wanted it to.  
  
The others would arrive soon. When they did, he would make his proposal. They  
would listen to it. And they would agree. He was sure of that. Then they would see  
who among them was best qualified to replace the Source.  
  
* * *  
  
Four demons stood in the swirling mists waiting for Malevant. They all appeared  
similar, yet each was distinctively different. There was no doubt these four were very  
high level demons. There was also no doubt that each of these demons held no love  
for the others.  
  
Malevant walked out of the mists. He stood looking at each of them. If they had  
already known, they might have attacked without hesitation. It was only the power of  
the Source that kept their rivalry and hatred of each other in check. A power which was  
no longer.  
  
"Why have we been summoned?" demanded a purple demon with bright yellow  
markings angrily.  
  
"I have news, LaTarrin," said Malevant. "As you are all aware, the Source has  
unleashed the Hollow in his attempt to destroy the Charmed Ones."  
  
"That was foolish," said an orange demon with red markings. "The Hollow cannot be  
controlled, we all know that. It will destroy us all."  
  
"No longer, Mephistan," said Malevant. "The Source is dead, and the Hollow is once  
again locked away. It can no longer harm any one."  
  
"Dead?" questioned a green demon with blue markings. "Killed by the Charmed  
Ones?"  
  
"Yes, Talistar," said Malevant. "Killed by the Charmed Ones. Who also helped to  
lock the Hollow away again so that it can no longer threaten us."  
  
"Then the Charmed Ones are truly unbeatable," said Mephistan. "If they can defeat  
the Source AND the Hollow, what can stand against them?"  
  
"We have other matters to attend to right now," said LaTarrin. "The selection of who  
will replace the Source."  
  
"Exactly," said Malevant. "Now, before we all start throwing fireballs, and doing a  
great deal of damage to each other, I have a proposal."  
  
"So have we," said LaTarrin. "We've all been talking. The conflict which brought the  
Source to power did great damage to our ranks. None of us wants that to happen  
again."  
  
"We've decided," interrupted Mephistan, "to select one among us to serve as the  
Sources' replacement. The rest will swear loyalty to him."  
  
Malevants' eyes narrowed. He looked at the fifth demon; bright yellow with black  
markings. His name was Beelzbor. This would be his doing. A way to replace the  
source without having to bloody his hands, no doubt.  
  
"Leadership by committee?" questioned Malevant. "What's next? Maybe open  
elections by the general demonic populace? A committee to decide what constitutes a  
demonic leader and what doesn't? I don't think so.  
  
"The Source remained in power because everyone was too afraid to challenge him.   
That's how our kind have always ruled. The stronger ruling the weaker. THAT is the  
natural order for our kind. It has always been so."  
  
"What would you propose?" demanded Beelzbor. "None of us can ill afford to loose  
great numbers of our underlings in a fight. What good is taking power if you aren't  
strong enough to keep it once you have it?"  
  
"My point exactly," said Malevant. "I would propose a contest of sorts. We select a  
task. It must be a task sufficiently powerful enough to prove that whomever completes  
it is the one powerful enough to be the next Source."  
  
"A contest?" questioned Talistar. "My, Malevant, how very human of you."  
  
Anger flashed in Malevants' eyes.  
  
"You, of all demons," said Malevant, "should know there is nothing of humanity in  
me. But this is no ordinary task. It must be something which will prove undeniably that  
the winner is the most powerful."  
  
"Interesting idea," said LaTarrin. "But other than killing the rest of us, what could  
possibly be enough to prove that one of us is worthy to be the new Source?"  
  
"I already have something in mind," said Malevant. "It will show without any doubt  
that whomever completes it is truly the most powerful of us."  
  
"Big words," said Beelzbor. "What could possibly be so great that it would convince  
the rest of us of that?"  
  
Malevant just smiled. He walked over to a free standing stone podium about four  
feet in height. The podium was filled with water. He passed his hand over the water  
and an image appeared in the water.  
  
The other four demons walked over and looked at the image in the water. There  
was no sound, only the image. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige sat around a table talking.   
Leo stood with his back against a sink smiling.  
  
"Them," said Malevant confidently.  
  
"Are you insane?" asked Beelzbor. "They destroyed the Source and sealed the  
Hollow away again. You honestly think that any one of us is any match for them?"  
  
"So you would agree that if one of us can destroy the Charmed Ones," said  
Malevant, "they would be worthy of replacing the Source?"  
  
The four demons looked at each other. It was clear they each felt the same way.   
The Charmed Ones had proven to be even more powerful than any of them had first  
believed.  
  
"I think that would be fair," said Beelzbor. "After all, if someone can destroy the  
Charmed Ones after they destroyed the Source, it would have to prove that they were  
more powerful than even the Source."  
  
"I can destroy the Charmed Ones," said Malevant. "Once I've destroyed the  
Charmed Ones, and that accursed White Lighter of theirs, you'll have to acknowledge  
me as the Sources' replacement."  
  
"Assuming you do destroy them," said Talistar. "What if you don't destroy them?"  
  
"Then I would not be the right choice to replace the Source," said Malevant  
arrogantly. "But I wouldn't worry about that to much. I WILL destroy the Charmed  
Ones."  
  
"Who says you get to go first?" asked Beelzbor. "Why shouldn't one of us get that  
honor?"  
  
"Fair enough," said Malevant. "Does anyone want to be the first to try to destroy the  
Charmed Ones? Just after they've destroyed the Source and resealed the Hollow back  
in its' resting place?"  
  
No one spoke. It was clear that none of his "colleagues" felt THAT confidant.  
  
"Very well," said Malevant. "I shall go first. And once I've destroyed the Charmed  
Ones, I become the new Source."  
  
"I'll agree with those terms," said Beelzbor.  
  
The other three also agreed. Malevant wasn't fooled. He knew what each of them  
was planning. They would wait until he had weakened the Charmed Ones, then move  
in for the kill themselves. Then they would proclaim themselves the new Source  
according to the rules of their agreement. That, he vowed silently, would never happen.  
  
"I'll summon you again when I've completed the task," said Malevant.  
  
"How will we know you've actually done it?" asked LaTarrin. "Surely, you don't  
expect us to just take your word for it. Would you take our word for it?"  
  
"Of course not," said Malevant. "I'll present their lifeless bodies to you. That should  
be proof enough that I've destroyed them."  
  
"Agreed," said Talistar. "Present the dead bodies of the Charmed One and you will  
be accepted as the new Source."  
  
"As will we all," said Beelzbor.  
  
The four demons shimmered out. Each, Malevant knew, would be gathering his  
forces in order to steal the prize. He would have to act swiftly if he was to prevent that.  
  
"Grimlor," he said into the mists.  
  
One of his underlings appeared almost instantly.  
  
"Yes, Master?" said the underling.  
  
"Send Zimlock to me," said Malevant. "I need the girl. He's just the demon to get  
her for me. And put out the word. I want the girl found. But she is not to be harmed.   
She's of no use to me dead."  
  
"As Master wishes," said Grimlor. He then faded back into the mists.  
  
Malevant smiled to himself. Once he had the girl, no one could stop him. His plans  
would be complete. And with a little luck, he'd be able to take out some of the  
underlings of the others in the process. Maybe one or two of them as well.  
  
Zimlock arrived a few moments later. He didn't look like a demon. In fact, he didn't  
look like anything. He was obviously humanoid, but his head had no features. He had  
two eye holes but no eyes. And his mouth was just a small slit. Other than that, there  
was no resemblance between him and any other creature, mortal or immortal.  
  
"You wished to see me," said Zimlock.  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "I need you to bring someone to me. It's a small human girl. I  
have others looking for her now. When they find her, you must bring her to me  
immediately."  
  
"Why do you need me?" asked Zimlock. "Cannot those who search for her  
accomplish this?"  
  
"No," said Malevant. "This is a very special girl. I do not believe the others will find  
her before she finds help. A very special kind of help."  
  
"You speak of the Charmed Ones," said Zimlock.  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "I believe they will find the child first and will use their  
considerable power to protect her. That's why I need your special talents. You'll be  
able to bring her to me easily."  
  
"It will not be easy," said Zimlock. "If they discover who this child is, they will be on  
their guard."  
  
"I know," said Malevant. "But I have confidence in you. Only you are capable of  
bringing her to me once the Charmed Ones have her."  
  
"I shall do my best," said Zimlock.  
  
"One other thing," said Malevant. "The girl must not be harmed."  
  
"I understand," said Zimlock. "I shall treat her as if she were my own daughter. If I  
were capable of having a daughter."  
  
"Good," said Malevant. "Now, go. You know where the Charmed Ones live. Wait  
there for the girl. If the others find her before she arrives there, I will send you word."  
  
Zimlock bowed and walked into the mists. Malevant was pleased with himself. No  
one knew what he had planned. He wasn't sure if Zimlock could deliver or not, but he  
was prepared if he couldn't. If Zimlock could deliver, so much the better.  
  
Malevant shimmered out of the underworld. He had more plans to make and  
preparations to make. He was going to be very busy.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 2: Small Packages. A young girl with an awesome power  
seeks aid from the Charmed Ones when demons from rival groups attempt to capture  
her to control her power.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and  
subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	2. Small Packages

CHARMED  
"BALANCE OF POWER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB  
television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is  
a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
A special thanks to Tracie Joy (a.k.a. Majiklmoon) for her help in this story.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors' note: This story takes place after the episode where the Charmed Ones have  
killed the Source but before the episode where Cole discovers he is inhabited by the  
Source. It is based on the premise that It took the Source several days to manifest  
himself inside Cole and Cole still believes himself to be only a human.  
  
* * *  
  
With the death of the Source, a struggle in the underworld ensues to see who will be  
his replacement. In order to make the selection, a contest is started. The new Source  
will be the demon who can kill the Charmed Ones  
  
PART 2 - SMALL PACKAGES  
  
A young girl with an awesome power seeks aid from the Charmed Ones when  
demons from rival groups attempt to capture her to control her power.  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe came running down the stairs of the manor. It was just getting dark out and  
she had decided to forget about job hunting for the evening and go enjoy a movie. Cole  
was sitting on the sofa in the living room looking through the paper.  
  
"Hey, sweetie," said Phoebe, "what'cha doin'?"  
  
"Looking for a job," said Cole, annoyance in his voice.  
  
"You still on that kick?" asked Phoebe. "I thought you had given up on that for a  
while? After your fiasco at Paiges' work place, I thought you'd decided not to worry  
about a job for now?"  
  
"I have to get a job some time," said Cole. "I'm sure Paige and Piper don't want me  
freeloading off them the rest of my life."  
  
"They understand," said Phoebe, sitting on the arm of the sofa and putting her arm  
around him. "It's not easy being a demon for over a hundred years then suddenly  
becoming human. It will take some time to adjust."  
  
"I suppose," said Cole. "I just don't want to be a burden."  
  
"For who?" asked Piper, coming into the room, Leo close behind.  
  
"For you," said Cole. "I know it's not easy with me being here. I just want to pull my  
own weight around here."  
  
"Cole," said Leo, "don't give it a second thought. You were a demon for over a  
hundred years. You can't just turn around and become human over night."  
  
"That's what I told him," said Phoebe.  
  
"Where's Paige?" asked Cole, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Upstairs," said Leo. "She said something about a hot date tonight."  
  
Suddenly the door bell rang. Phoebe jumped up off the arm of the sofa and walked  
into the entryway. She opened the door expecting to see an adult standing outside.   
Instead, she saw a young girl about seven years old. Her blonde hair was tied into two  
pigtails. She was glancing around nervously.  
  
"Hello?" said Phoebe. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jessica," said the little girl, glancing back to the street. "I was told to come here.   
He told me you would help me."  
  
"He?" questioned Phoebe. "He who?"  
  
The others had heard the conversation and were looking at the door from the  
doorway to the living room. Paige was just coming down the stairs.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked the little girl. "There are bad men who want to hurt me. He  
said you would help me."  
  
"Sure," said Phoebe, stepping to the side of the door. "We'll help you."  
  
The little girl started to enter the manor when a demon suddenly shimmered in  
behind her. He grabbed the little girl by the arms. Piper didn't hesitate. She didn't  
know what was going on, but she knew that if she didn't react, the demon would  
shimmer out with the little girl.  
  
Piper raised her hands and froze the entire doorway. She wasn't afraid of catching  
Phoebe in the freeze. Phoebe was a witch. Witches weren't affected by her freezing  
ability. But mortals and most demons were affected. With them both frozen, they could  
rescue the little girl from the demon.  
  
The demon froze in place, his hands just barely around the little girls' arms. Phoebe  
knew it would be relatively easy to pry his hands off of her. She was about to reach for  
the demons' hands when the little girl suddenly wriggled free of the demons' grasp.   
Then she ran into the manor and stood behind Piper and Leo, using their bodies to  
shield her against the demon.  
  
"Okay, what just happened?" asked Phoebe. "Shouldn't she be frozen?"  
  
"Not if she's a witch," said Piper. "Remember, my freezing ability doesn't work on  
witches."  
  
"She's not a witch," said Leo. "She's not old enough for her powers to have  
manifested themselves yet. Which means she should be just as normal as any other  
mortal."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "so what is she?"  
  
"Can we talk about that later?" asked Paige, reaching the bottom of the stairs.   
"Right now, there's a demon frozen in our doorway. Shouldn't we do something about  
that first."  
  
"Paige is right," said Phoebe. "Cole, honey. Any idea who or what this is?"  
  
Cole looked the demon over. The demon was about his height, but its' skin was a  
dark blue. A ridge of spines ran down it's back and its' three-fingered hands ended in  
four inch razor sharp talons. Its' eyes were an aquamarine color with no pupils.  
  
"It's a retriever demon," said Cole. "Its' normally used by high level demons to  
retrieve people or objects of importance to that demon."  
  
"So why would a high level demon be interested in a seven year old girl?" asked  
Piper.  
  
"I don't know," said Cole. "Not without knowing what demon he works for."  
  
"Easy enough," said Piper.  
  
With a wave of her hand, the demons' head was freed from the freeze.  
  
"Okay, blue boy," said Piper, "we want some answers. Who are you and what do  
you want with this little girl?"  
  
"Witch," spat out the demon. "Three witches. You are the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Hey, he can count," said Phoebe. "Now answer the question. Who's your boss  
and why does he want this little girl?"  
  
"I'll never tell you, witch," said the demon. "You can torture me all you want, but I will  
never betray my master."  
  
"He's more afraid of his demon master than us," said Cole. "That can only mean he  
serves a select number of demons. All very high up. It narrows the list quite a bit."  
  
"For a human," said the demon, "you know much about our kind. You're no witch.   
What are you? A druid? A sorcerer?"  
  
"Nothing so dramatic," said Cole. "Just someone who knows quite a lot about your  
kind."  
  
"No human knows so much," said the demon, "not even the Charmed Ones. Only  
one of my kind would know so much, but you are obviously no demon. Who are you,  
human?"  
  
Cole just looked around at the rest of the group. He wasn't sure what to say. The  
underworld was convinced that Belthazor was vanquished. If he admitted who he was,  
it would open a whole can of worms that could put them all in danger.  
  
"We're asking the questions here," said Piper. "As for torture, how would you like to  
have your fingers and toes exploded one at a time? Might be kind of messy but could  
be a lot of fun."  
  
Leo just looked at Piper. He knew she wouldn't do what she claimed. But the  
demon didn't know that. He just didn't like her making baseless threats.  
  
"As I said," said the demon, "there is no torture you could do to me that would be  
worse than what my master will do when he learns I have failed. So do your worst. At  
least I'll live a bit longer."  
  
"Conference," said Piper.  
  
Everyone filed into the living room. Phoebe stood in the doorway watching the  
demon. They had had experience with demons breaking loose from Pipers' freeze  
before. If that should happen, she wanted to be ready for him.  
  
"Okay, what do we do?" asked Piper. "I can't keep him frozen in our doorway  
forever. The neighbors might start to talk."  
  
"We could tie him up and put him in the basement?" suggested Paige.  
  
"Won't do any good," said Cole. "He'd just shimmer out."  
  
"He's a demon," said Paige. "Why not just blow him up?"  
  
Suddenly the demon burst free of the freeze. He just smiled at the group and  
moved into the manor. Piper raised her hands again to refreeze him but he was  
unaffected. When Cole saw this, he looked stunned.  
  
"Mephistan," he said. "You serve Mephistan. He occasionally gives his underlings  
an immunity to certain witches powers. It's the only thing that explains how you could  
withstand Pipers' freezing ability."  
  
"Belthazor," said the demon. "We were told you were vanquished. Wait until I tell  
the master you still live. Once I deliver the girl to him, and give him this information, I  
will become his most important aid. With my immunity to the witches' powers, I have  
nothing to fear. Give me the girl and maybe I won't kill you."  
  
"What do we do?" asked Paige.  
  
Piper raised her hands and tried to explode the demon. The power just passed  
around the demon causing no harm to it. The demon smiled and moved in to take the  
girl. Leo moved to stop the demon, but the demon picked him up and cast him aside  
like a rag doll. Phoebe kicked out with her martial arts skill, but the demon just grabbed  
her leg and threw her aside. Cole barely caught her from falling to the floor.  
  
The demon smiled, knowing there was no one to stop him. He pushed Piper and  
Paige aside and reached for the little girl. As his clawed hand began to close around  
Jessicas' arm, he prepared to shimmer out.  
  
Jessica screamed, "no", and reached up to push the demon away. As she did, the  
demon stiffened, then screamed in agony. Seconds later he shattered into a million  
black shards that evaporated nearly instantly. Everyone stood up and looked in  
astonishment at Jessica.  
  
* * *  
  
"What happened in there?" asked Piper, after they had moved to the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe was busy getting Jessica some milk and cookies. Leo stood at the back  
door watching for any surprise attacks, while Cole stood in the doorway to the kitchen  
watching the living room. Jessica was seated between Paige and Piper.  
  
"I think I know why Mephistan wants her," said Cole. "Mephistan is a very high level  
demon. Higher than even Belthazor was. There are only about a dozen demons as  
high up as he is. And only about half of them with his power."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Phoebe, putting the cookies and milk in front of  
Jessica. "One minute we're getting our asses kicked by this demon, the next thing he's  
sushi."  
  
"She's a vanquisher," said Leo.  
  
"A what?" asked Piper.  
  
"A vanquisher," repeated Cole. "Every so often, a mortal is born with the ability to  
vanquish creatures. They are very rare. And if they can be properly trained, they can  
be very powerful for which ever side gets her."  
  
"What do you mean 'which ever side'?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Vanquishers are just regular mortals with an unusual power," said Leo. "Like most  
mortals, they have the propensity for good or evil. If a demon were to get hold of her,  
he'd raise her evil. And use her power against good. Like witches."  
  
"Now there's a nice thought," said Paige. "Is that why Pipers' freezing ability didn't  
work on her?"  
  
"Yes," said Cole. "Her vanquishing ability nullified it. It's one of the reasons a  
vanquisher is so sought after. If she's trained to be evil, she can do a lot of damage to  
the forces of good."  
  
"Then we have to protect her," said Piper. "Regardless of what power she might  
have, she's still only a child. She's an innocent."  
  
"But why did she come to us?" asked Paige. "Didn't she say something about  
someone sending her here?"  
  
"Yes," said Jessica. "The angel sent me. He said you would protect me."  
  
"Angel, honey," said Piper. "What angel?"  
  
"The blue angel," said Jessica. "After my mom and dad died, I thought I was all  
alone. Then a blue angel came to me. He said that some very bad men would come to  
hurt me and that if I came here, you'd protect me from them. He dropped me off  
outside, then he went away."  
  
"Blue angel?" questioned Phoebe. "Could she be talking about a White Lighter?   
Leo, when you orb, there's a kind of bluish effect. Could that be what she means?"  
  
"I don't know," said Leo. "If it was a White Lighter, why didn't he bring her in  
himself? I would imagine she's his charge. It's not like a White Lighter to pass off a  
charge without good cause."  
  
"Maybe I can answer that," said a voice from the doorway.  
  
Cole turned and saw a man standing only a couple of feet from him. The man  
appeared to be about Leos' age. He had dark hair and was wearing a three piece suit.   
He was smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.  
  
"Whoa," said Cole, "where did you come from? And who are you?"  
  
"Hi, Leo," said the man. "Hello, Jessica."  
  
"That's him," said Jessica. "That's my angel."  
  
"Michael," said Leo. He was obviously stunned. "I didn't know you were in town."  
  
"Only been here a couple of days," said Michael. He turned to Cole. "Mind if I get  
through? There are some things I need to discuss with the Charmed Ones."  
  
Cole stepped to one side and let Michael into the kitchen. The look on his face had  
changed. From one of astonishment to one of concern. Or maybe even fear.  
  
"Have we met before?" asked Michael, stopping for a moment to look at Cole. "You  
seem familiar to me."  
  
"N . . . no, no, I don't think so," said Cole nervously. "Phoebe, can I see you upstairs  
for a minute?"  
  
"Sure, Cole," said Phoebe. "Will you guys be okay?"  
  
"They'll be fine," said Leo. "Michael's a White Lighter."  
  
Phoebe and Cole left the kitchen and Michael took a seat at the table.  
  
"Actually," said Michael, "I'm more than just a White Lighter. I'm a warrior White  
Lighter."  
  
"A what?" asked Paige. "I didn't know there was such a thing."  
  
"A few," said Leo. "Michael has more abilities than a normal White Lighter.   
Because of that, he is used in a different way than normal White Lighters. It explains  
why he brought Jessica here."  
  
"I fight for the side of good," said Michael. "As the Charmed Ones, you're expected  
to fight for yourselves. That's why you have your powers. But some good people don't  
have any powers. That's where I come in. When they are faced with an opponent they  
can't handle, I step in. Sort of like a champion for them."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "So why bring Jessica here? Are we supposed to protect her  
until she learns to use her power?"  
  
"No," said Michael. "Jessicas' parents were killed in a car accident a few weeks ago.   
When I discovered what she was, I knew she had to be gotten to some place safe.   
Where she can be trained to use her powers for good. I had to make arrangements for  
her to go to that place, but I also knew the demons would be after her. So I brought her  
here so you can protect her. Until the Guardians arrive."  
  
"The Guardians?" asked Piper.  
  
"They're a special group," explained Leo. "They only take in the most powerful  
forces of good. To train them to fight evil. I didn't know you could contact them,  
Michael? My understanding is that no one can contact them. They contact us."  
  
"Normally, that's true," said Michael. "But I have, shall we say, certain connections  
that most White Lighters don't have. I had to inform the Guardians where the girl was  
so they could send someone to get her. They've been looking for her but didn't know  
where she was."  
  
"So all we have to do is protect her until these Guardians show up," said Piper.   
"Then what? They whisk her away to never never land?"  
  
"Something like that," said Michael. "Once she's with them, she'll be protected from  
all evil. When she returns, she'll be a powerful source of power for good. A vanquisher  
can actually upset the balance between good and evil if they aren't properly trained.   
Jessica is the first in a long line of vanquishers that the demons haven't killed because  
they couldn't control her. She has to be protected at all costs."  
  
"Michael, if you're here then that means . . . ," Leos' voice trailed off.  
  
"Malevant is close by, I'm sure," said Michael. "If Mephistan is after Jessica, then  
you can bet Malevant is, too. That's why I came back. To help protect Jessica."  
  
"Who's Malevant?" asked Paige.  
  
"A very high level demon," said Leo. "Rumor has it he was often the right hand  
demon to the Source. And one of the contenders to replace the Source when he died."  
  
"Which means he'll be coming after us," said Piper, disgust in her voice.  
  
"Word about your destroying the Source has spread quickly," said Michael. "I would  
gather that Mephistan isn't quite sure just how much you've recouped from your battle  
with him. Otherwise, he would have come himself rather than sending one of his  
retrievers to get Jessica. He'll be even more cautious when he learns you destroyed his  
messenger."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "so how long before these Guardians get here?"  
  
"I can't say," said Michael. "They have certain preparations they need to make.   
When they're finished, they'll come for Jessica."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "it's not like we haven't had demons in the house before. I  
suppose Jessica can stay in our room. Paige, would you mind bunking on the couch for  
a couple of nights? I hate to ask but . . . ."  
  
"I guess it will be okay," said Paige. "Only, let's not make this a habit."  
  
"Why don't I get Jessica up to bed?" asked Michael. "She must be tired from her  
ordeal. And since she hasn't learned to use her power properly, I'm sure that drained  
her as well."  
  
"I'll show them where it is," said Paige. "I have to get some bedding for the sofa,  
anyway."  
  
"Honey," said Piper, after the others had left, "why do I get the feeling that there's  
some history between Michael and this Malevant?"  
  
"There is," said Leo, sitting down next to her. "Actually, there's more than history.   
They're brothers."  
  
"Brothers?" asked Piper. "One's a demon the other's a White Lighter. How can they  
be brothers?"  
  
"Michael isn't a White Lighter in the strictest sense of the word," said Leo. "He's like  
Paige. His mother was a White Lighter."  
  
"And is father was a demon?" asked Piper. "Just how does that work?"  
  
"Over a hundred years ago," said Leo, "a demon got an idea to create a sort of  
super demon. He captured a White Lighter and bound her powers so she couldn't use  
them. Then he raped her. The result was Michael and Malevant. One good, one evil.   
They've been mortal enemies most of their lives. It's why Michael has more abilities  
than a normal White Lighter. He inherited some of the demons' powers but not his  
evil."  
  
"Whoa," said Piper. "And I thought our child might have problems. When we decide  
to have a child. I can only imagine what kind of upbringing they must have had."  
  
"No one really knows," said Leo. "The demon murdered their mother as soon as  
they were born. Then he gave them to a female warlock to raise as evil. When they  
were twelve, they ran away. Michael still won't talk about why. No one knows.   
Anyway, when they were about twenty five, they both resurfaced. One was Malevant,  
working for demons and despising anything human. The other was Michael, a  
champion of good."  
  
"Talk about opposite sides of the same coin," said Piper.  
  
"He's handled it very well," said Leo. "Although Malevant and Michael have both  
sworn they'll kill each other one day. So far, neither has been able to. I guess they're  
just too evenly matched."  
  
"Well, I hope these Guardians get here soon," said Piper. "The sooner Jessica is  
out of danger the sooner we can go back to our abnormally normal lives."  
  
Leo just smiled, then kissed his wife.  
  
* * *  
  
Upstairs, Cole grabbed a suitcase and hurriedly began to put clothes into it. Phoebe  
walked into the bedroom behind him, totally perplexed.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
"I have to get out of here," said Cole.  
  
"Why?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Michael," said Cole. "He knows who I am. Or at least who I used to be. He and  
Belthazor have met. We actually fought once, and I was lucky to escape with my life.   
He hasn't recognized me yet, but when he does, he won't hesitate to kill me first and  
forget about asking questions. He swore he'd kill Belthazor the first chance he got."  
  
"Why?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole related to her Michaels' history as Leo had related it to Piper.  
  
"Apparently," continued Cole, "Michael found a witch who raised him until he was  
twenty five. Then she died and he joined the forces of good. He blames me for his  
foster mothers' death. He claims I killed her."  
  
"Did you?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I don't know," said Cole. "That's the worst part of it. I don't remember doing it, but  
there were a lot of victims for Belthazor. He never saw me in my human form, which is  
why he hasn't recognized me yet. But when he does, and I'm sure that he will, I'm  
dead. And without my powers, I won't have any way to protect myself."  
  
"We can protect you," said Phoebe.  
  
"No," said Cole, moving to her. "I don't want to put you in harms way for something I  
did eighty years ago. The best thing is for me to leave until he's gone. That way no  
one is in danger."  
  
Phoebe walked over to her dresser and opened her purse. She pulled out a wad of  
money and walked back to Cole. She pressed the money into his hand.  
  
"It's all I have right now," she said. "When you get to where ever it is you're going,  
call me. I'll bring more."  
  
"Thanks for understanding," said Cole.  
  
"I didn't say I understood," said Phoebe. "But I have to trust that you're doing what  
you think is best. I'm sure he won't be here long then things can get back to normal."  
  
"I hope so," he said.  
  
Cole took Phoebe in his arms and kissed her long and hard. Then he continued  
packing so that he could get out of the manor as quickly as possible.  
  
* * *  
  
"I suppose Leo told you all about me," said Michael at breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Oh, he mentioned a thing or two," said Piper coyly.  
  
The atmosphere seemed more relaxed than it had the night before. Jessica was  
eating a bowl of cereal and didn't seem to have a care in the world. Phoebe had told  
everyone that Cole needed to go visit a sick friend for a couple of days. And with  
demons out looking for Jessica, Piper thought it best if Paige stayed around the house  
for the day, so she had called in sick.  
  
"Not much of a secret," said Michael. "Malevant and I have been enemies for a very  
long time. I guess he inherited our fathers' evil while I inherited our mothers' goodness.   
Actually, it kind of makes sense, in a way."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Phoebe. "I can't imagine what it's like to have a brother or  
sister who's your sworn enemy. We've always been so close."  
  
"Well, not always," said Piper, remember how rebellious Phoebe had been in her  
younger days.  
  
"It's something I got used to a long time ago," said Michael. "Actually, I stopped  
thinking of him as my brother when we were twelve."  
  
"Michael," said Leo self-consciously, "you've never talked about that time. I was just  
wondering why? If it's not prying."  
  
"It is prying," said Michael, smiling, "but I'm not offended. Let's just say that some  
things happened that caused a change in my brother and myself. We never were very  
close, but this drove us even farther apart. I don't really like to talk about it."  
  
"That's okay," said Leo. "I didn't mean to open any old wounds."  
  
"You didn't," said Michael. "And I do appreciate your concern. You're not the first to  
ask about that and you probably won't be the last. I just prefer to keep that part of my  
life private."  
  
"We understand," said Phoebe. "It's not easy having a secret you can't tell anyone.   
Believe me, we know. We're not even allowed to tell anyone we're witches, let alone  
the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Which hasn't seemed to stop every demon in creation from finding out," interjected  
Paige.  
  
"So," said Piper, trying to change the mood, "any idea how long before these  
Guardians arrive?"  
  
"It shouldn't be long," said Michael. "Probably no more than a day or two. I have to  
go 'out' for a while, but I'll be back. I know Jessica will be perfectly safe here with the  
three of you. It's why I sent her here in the first place."  
  
"I thought you didn't have charges like regular White Lighters?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't," said Michael. "But there are those who need my help and protection. I like  
to check in on them from time to time just to be safe. And they know they can call me  
whenever they need me. I just like to let them know I'm still around."  
  
"Are you leaving?" asked Jessica, her mouth full of cereal.  
  
"Jessica, honey," said Piper, "don't talk with your mouth full. It's not polite."  
  
"You're going to make a wonderful mother, Piper," said Michael. He then turned to  
Jessica. "Yes, Jessica, I have to leave for just a little bit. But Piper, Phoebe, Paige,  
and Leo are going to watch over you until I come back. You have nothing to worry  
about."  
  
"When will the gardons come get me?" asked Jessica.  
  
"She knows about them?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "I thought it was best if she was prepared for them. Jessica,  
they're coming for you soon. Don't worry. Once you go with them, no one will ever be  
able to hurt you again. I promise."  
  
"I miss momma," said Jessica suddenly.  
  
"I'm sure she misses you, too, honey," said Phoebe. "But you'll be able to see her  
again some day. I promise you that."  
  
"Well," said Michael, "I'd better get going. I shouldn't be gone more than a couple of  
hours. I think you're safe for the time being. After the incident with the retriever demon,  
the others will be a bit more cautious. They'll want to gauge their advantage before  
they try anything else. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Michael orbed out of the kitchen. Leo moved from the sink, where he had been  
standing, and took a seat in the chair where Michael had been sitting.  
  
"I hope I didn't upset him," said Leo.  
  
"I don't think you did," said Piper. "I just think it's too painful for him to talk about it.   
It is his brother, after all. I can't even imagine how I'd feel if Phoebe or Paige was that  
dedicated to destroying me."  
  
"It isn't just his brother Malevant wants to destroy," said Leo. "Malevant despises  
anything that is even remotely connected to humanity. He has always refused to even  
take his human form for any reason. And even his underlings are forbidden from  
assuming human form in his presence. It's even reported that he once destroyed one  
who forgot and appeared before him I his human form."  
  
"That's pretty bad," said Paige. "Why is he so down on humanity? Despite the fact  
he's a demon, I mean."  
  
"He just does," said Leo. "He once said, or at least this is what I'm told, since  
neither of his parents was human, he has no obligation to humanity."  
  
"Not a nice guy, obviously," said Phoebe.  
  
"He is an upper level demon, Phoebe," said Piper. "None of them are nice guys."  
  
"Cole is," said Phoebe defensively.  
  
"Cole is also no longer a demon," offered Leo. "He's fully human. That makes  
somewhat of a difference."  
  
"I suppose," said Phoebe.  
  
"Can I watch cartoons?" asked Jessica suddenly. "Momma used to let me watch  
cartoons in the mornings. I haven't been able to since she and poppa left."  
  
"Sure, honey," said Piper. "The television is in the living room. And the remote is on  
the coffee table. Do you know how to use a remote?"  
  
"Sure," said Jessica, trying to act grownup. "Poppa showed me. He said I was  
really smart."  
  
"Of course you are," said Piper, taking Jessicas' hand. "I'll tell you what. I'll go  
watch some cartoons with you. Would you like that?"  
  
"Sure, Piper," said Jessica. "Momma used to watch with me. Well, at least some  
times she did."  
  
"Well, then," said Piper, "let's go see what's on, shall we?"  
  
Piper and Jessica went into the living room leaving Leo, Phoebe, and Paige in the  
kitchen alone. Leo was thinking about what Michael had said. How Piper was going to  
make a good mother.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Paige. "I took the day off to help protect Jessica.   
What do we do while we're waiting for these Guardians to show up?"  
  
"Just keep busy," said Phoebe. "Believe me, I'm fully aware of keeping myself busy  
during the day. When you don't have a job, there's not much else to do. So all you do  
is hang around the house and amuse yourself."  
  
"Great," said Paige. "Maybe there's a book in the library or something. Or maybe I  
should go watch cartoons with Piper and Jessica."  
  
"Just take it easy, Paige," said Leo. "Being a Charmed One isn't always about  
fighting demons, you know. You're primary responsibility it so protect the innocent.   
Some times that means you just sit and wait."  
  
"Thanks," said Paige. "I'll do my best."  
  
She left the kitchen and went upstairs. Phoebe and Leo just looked at each other  
and shrugged simultaneously.  
  
* * *  
  
Most of the day had passed uneventfully. No demons attacked, nor did they even  
make an appearance. Michael hadn't returned and the Guardians he had promised  
had made no appearance. After a couple of hours, Piper had her fill of cartoons. She  
decided Jessica would be safe enough in the living room and went into the kitchen.   
Leo was in the kitchen washing dishes.  
  
"You're washing dishes." said Piper with total surprise. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"We're married now," said Leo.  
  
"Yeah," said Piper, "for a while. You've never washed dishes before."  
  
"I just thought I'd pitch in some more," said Leo. "You know, sort of start sharing the  
housework and all."  
  
"Okay, what are you up to?" asked Piper. "I know you, Leo Wyatt. You always get  
extra helpful when you want something."  
  
"I was just thinking about what Michael said," said Leo. "About you being a great  
mother. I just think we should talk about it some more. That's all."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "It seems we have some time on our hands. And you seem to  
have given this some serious thought. What exactly is on your mind?"  
  
Just as Leo was about to answer, there was a knock at the back door. Before either  
could move to answer it, the door opened and Michael stuck his head in.  
  
"Hey all," he said. "Mind if I come in?"  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "Why didn't you just orb in like Leo always does?"  
  
"I thought this would be a bit more conventional," said Michael, walking in. "Besides,  
I didn't want startle anyone and accidentally cause an attack or anything."  
  
"Okay," said Leo. "I guess I can understand that. So, any news on the Guardians  
yet?"  
  
"Actually, yes," said Michael, smiling. "They contacted me a bit ago. They've  
instructed me to take the girl to meet them. Once they have her, she'll be safe. Then  
you can all go back to your lives."  
  
"Finally," said Piper. "She's in the living room. I'll go get Paige and Phoebe. I'm  
sure they'll want to say goodbye to her."  
  
"I sure would," said Paige, walking into the kitchen. "She's such a nice little girl. I  
hope we can see her again sometime."  
  
"I'm sure you can," said Michael. "The girl is very important. The Guardians will  
probably want her to keep in touch with people who are close to her. To make her feel  
more comfortable."  
  
"You want me to go with you?" asked Leo. "When you take her to them?"  
  
"No, no," said Michael. "They want me to bring her alone. It's how they work. You  
know how secretive they are."  
  
"Yes," said Leo, "I do. Let's go get her. The sooner we get her to the Guardians,  
the safer she'll be."  
  
Leo and Piper led Michael into the living room, Paige close behind. Jessica was still  
sitting on the sofa watching television. She glanced up a the four of them, smiled, then  
went back to watching television.  
  
"Maria," said Paige before anyone else could say anything, "Michael's here to take  
you to the Guardians."  
  
"Yes, Maria," said Michael, "they want me to take you to them right away. So that  
you'll be safe."  
  
"What are you talking about, Michael?" asked Leo. "Her name's not Maria. You  
know that."  
  
"He would if he was Michael," said Paige. "Obviously, he isn't."  
  
Piper reacted instantly. She raised her hands and tried to freeze Michael, or  
whoever he was. But instead, the power just passed around him.  
  
"Witch," said Michael. "Your power doesn't work on me. I'll have the girl and no one  
will stop me."  
  
He raised his hand and cast a fireball at Paige. Paige orbed out and the fireball  
passed harmlessly past her, then she orbed back into the same spot.  
  
"That was rude," she said.  
  
Suddenly, someone orbed into the living room. When he finished orbing, it was  
Michael. He stood looking at the other Michael with Leo and Piper.  
  
"Not this time, demon," said Michael. "This child will not fall to the likes of you."  
  
The demon raised his hand and was preparing to cast another fireball, this time at  
Michael. Suddenly, Phoebe appeared behind him and jumped into the air and kicked  
him along the side of the head. The demon Michael went flying across the room and  
his fireball exploded harmlessly on the fireplace.  
  
"Leo," shouted Michael.  
  
He grabbed Jessica by the arm and pushed her to Leo. Leo grabbed Jessica by the  
arm and orbed the two out. Piper had no idea where they were, but that was  
unimportant at the moment. Jessica would be safe and they had a demon to fight.  
  
The demon regained his feet quickly and turned on the others. A cut covered his  
forehead above his right eye and green blood oozed from it. He turned and fired  
another fireball at the group.  
  
Everyone except Michael dived for cover. Michael just raised his hand and the  
fireball seemed to be absorbed into it. He then drew his hand back and cast it back out.   
The fireball was cast from his hand and exploded on the fireplace as the demon dived  
for cover.  
  
"A mimic demon," said Michael. "It's been a while since I faced one of your kind.   
Someone must be pretty desperate to send one of you into the manor. And  
impersonating me. I'm flattered."  
  
"You won't be when Malevant destroys you," said the demon. "I may not have the  
girl, but my master will finish you."  
  
"You tell Malevant any time," said Michael.  
  
The demon shuddered and was gone. Almost as quickly, two robed figures simply  
appeared in the entryway to the manor. They didn't orb, as Leo and Michael did, nor  
did they shimmer, like demons. They just appeared. Piper turned and raised her  
hands, ready to destroy these new demons.  
  
"No, don't," said Michael, moving to put himself between the robed figures and  
Piper. "These are the Guardian Messengers. They're the ones who are to take Jessica  
to the Guardians."  
  
"Oh, okay," said Piper, lowering her hand. "Sorry guys."  
  
"Leo," said Michael into the air.  
  
Leo and Jessica orbed back in.  
  
"Jessica," said Michael, "these two are called Guardian Messengers. They will take  
you to the Guardians like I told you. You'll be safe with them."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Not right now," said Michael. "Perhaps they'll let me visit soon. Just to see how  
you're doing."  
  
He looked up at one of the Messengers. The Messenger didn't say a word, but  
nodded one indicating he could.  
  
"You have to go with them now," said Michael. "There's no reason to be afraid."  
  
"I'm not afraid," said Jessica. "You're my angel and momma always said that angels  
would never hurt me."  
  
"Good," said Michael. "Go with them now and I'll come visit as soon as I can."  
  
Jessica walked over and stood next to the two Messengers. Without a word, the  
three of them simply vanished.  
  
"How did you know that wasn't Michael?" asked Leo.  
  
"That's a good question," said Michael. "Mimic demons are usually extremely  
difficult to detect."  
  
"I wasn't sure," said Paige. "But when he called Jessica 'the girl' instead of by  
name, I was a little suspicious. Michael seemed very fond of Jessica. It just seemed  
odd that he would be treating her that way."  
  
"I am very fond of her," said Michael. "She's the daughter I never had."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "I don't think he'll be bothering us again. At least not for a  
while."  
  
"Probably not again," said Michael. "Malevant doesn't tolerate failure. More than  
likely he'll destroy that demon for failing. I think I'd better leave for a while. See if I can  
draw Malevant away from you. As long as I stay, you're in danger from him."  
  
"That's nothing new to us," said Piper. "We're sort of used to having demons pop in  
uninvited."  
  
"Michaels' probably right," said Leo. "No one knows Malevant as well as he does.   
And if Malevant is as powerful as I've been told, he would be a problem even for the  
Power of Three."  
  
"He's as powerful as you've been told," said Michael. "He's as powerful as I am. It's  
one of the reasons we've never been able to beat each other. It's sort of like fighting  
yourself. There can never be a winner really. Not until one of us figures out a way to  
gain the upper hand."  
  
"If he's as powerful as you are," said Leo, "then he's extremely dangerous. More  
dangerous than even the Source was. And with his hatred of humanity, he won't show  
any compassion."  
  
"I'll stop back in a couple of days," said Michael. "Once I've led Malevant away so  
you won't be in any undue danger."  
  
Michael smiled once, then orbed out.  
  
"That was interesting," said Piper. "Not one but two demon attacks in one day.   
What's next? A demon convention in the living room?"  
  
"We're safe for a bit," said Leo. "Two high level demons have lost powerful  
underlings today. Mimic and retrieval demons are really rare demons. That's why they  
serve only the most powerful of high level demons. Those demons won't want to risk  
any more of their most powerful underlings without regrouping."  
  
"I keep hearing that," said Paige, "but they keep showing up."  
  
"Believe it this time," said Leo. "Besides, both demons were here after Jessica.   
Now that she's with the Guardians, they'll have to reevaluate their priorities."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe, "that sounds good. Well, I think I'll go out for a while. Maybe  
catch that movie I missed last night."  
  
"Well," said Paige, "I can still get in half a days' work. Maybe it will make up for my  
being late so much lately."  
  
"Piper, honey," said Leo. "I think there was something we were going to talk about  
before Michael showed up."  
  
"Yes, I believe you're right," said Piper. "Let's talk while we finish the dishes."  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 3: Failure and Betrayal. The mimic demon, Zimlock, learns  
the price for failing Malevant and the high level demons plot their next move against the  
Charmed Ones.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and  
subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	3. Failure And Betrayal

CHARMED  
"BALANCE OF POWER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB  
television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is  
a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
A special thanks to Tracie Joy (a.k.a. Majklmoon) for her help in this story.  
  
* * *   
  
Authors' note: This story takes place after the episode where the Charmed Ones have  
killed the Source but before the episode where Cole discovers he is inhabited by the  
Source. It is based on the premise that It took the Source several days to manifest  
himself inside Cole and Cole still believes himself to be only a human.  
  
* * *  
  
With the death of the Source, a struggle in the underworld ensues to see who will be  
his replacement. In order to make the selection, a contest is started. The new Source  
will be the demon who can kill the Charmed Ones  
  
PART 3 - FAILURE AND BETRAYAL  
  
The mimic demon, Zimlock, learns the price for failing Malevant and the high level  
demons plot their next move against the Charmed Ones.  
  
* * *  
  
Malevant stood in the midst of the swirling mists. He waited for word on his plans to  
destroy the Charmed Ones. Grmlor hobbled out of the mists and stopped in front of  
Malevant.  
  
Malevant looked down at the small, deformed, misshapen creature. Grimlor was not  
much good for anything. Hi was slow and his twisted body made him appear ugly and  
grotesque. He didn't even have any powers, as most demons. Being near the lowest  
level of demons, his type were normally used as fodder for the plans of higher level  
demons.  
  
To be His speech was broken and halting; almost as if he had once suffered a  
horrible accident which prevented him from speaking properly. Behind Malevants' back,  
other demons made fun of him, tormented him. As one of Malevants' favorites,  
however, those demons would never do so in his presence.  
  
Despite all of his short comings, Grimlor was obedient. He obeyed Malevants'  
orders immediately and without question or complaint. Something Malevant could not  
say of any of his other underlings. That, above everything else, was why Malevant kept  
Grimlor around.  
  
"Others come," hissed Grimlor. "Wait for you."  
  
"Has Zimlock returned?" asked Malevant.  
  
"No," replied Grimlor.  
  
"Send him to me immediately when he does," said Malevant. "The others can wait  
until he has returned."  
  
Grimlor didn't say a word. He simply faded into the mists. Malevant really didn't  
need to hear Zimlocks' report. He already knew the Mimic demon had failed in his task.   
Even now, the girl was with the Guardians and far away from any evil which might try to  
seduce her.  
  
Suddenly, Zimlock walked out of the mists. As before, he had no features, just the  
vague impression of a humanoid creature. Dried blood was caked over one eye and on  
his lip. He limped slightly, favoring his right leg. He walked up and stood behind  
Malevant, waiting for his masters' voice.  
  
"The girl," said Malevant, not bothering to turn to face the demon.  
  
"With the Guardians," said Zimlock. "It wasn't my fault, Master. I was found out by  
the Charmed Ones. And Michael was there. I was no match for them. I was lucky to  
escape with my life."  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "You are no match for the Charmed Ones. And with my  
accursed brother helping them, it is a wonder you escaped at all."  
  
Slowly, Malevant turned and faced Zimlock. The lower demon looked at his master  
nervously. He knew of the normal penalty for failure. But these had been extraordinary  
circumstances. And he HAD brought news of Michaels' involvement. Surely that would  
temper Malevants' temper.  
  
Malevant just smiled and Zimlock relaxed noticeably. Suddenly, Malevant raised his  
hand and cast a fireball at Zimlock. The lower demon howled in agony as he perished  
in a conflagration, leaving only a pile of ash where he had once stood.  
  
"Still," said Malevant, still smiling, "you did fail me."  
  
Malevant called Grimlor and instructed him to bring the others in. He would miss  
Zimlock. Mimic demons were rare. Still, he could brook no failure if he was to maintain  
control of his underlings. The other four high level demons walked in, glancing at the  
pile of ash that had once been Zimlock.  
  
"We don't appreciate being kept waiting, Malevant," said Beelzbor. "That's no way  
to foster our new found alliance."  
  
"My apologies," said Malevant. He glanced down at the pile of ash. "I was  
unavoidably detained with other matters."  
  
"You failed," announced Mephistan, triumphantly.  
  
"And I have dealt with that failure," said Malevant.  
  
"Still," said Mephistan, "you failed to destroy the Charmed Ones. It proves you are  
not the most powerful of us and should not be the new Source."  
  
Malevant didn't say a word. Instead, he turned to face Mephistan. He eyed his  
contemporary for a moment, then removed a dagger from his robes and thrust the  
weapon up to the hilt in Mephistans' chest. Then he cast a fireball at Mephistan, forcing  
the demon back. Then Malevant cast another fireball; and another; and another. The  
attack was so sudden and so vicious Mephistan had no time to defend against it. As  
Malevant continued to pummel the Mephistan, the latter demon, like Zimlock, died in a  
flaming conflagration.  
  
"If you had not interfered," said Malevant to the still smoldering pile of ash, "and  
alerted the Charmed Ones to what the girl was, I wouldn't have failed."  
  
He turned to the remaining three demons.  
  
"Our agreement," said Malevant, "was that I was to have my chance at the Charmed  
Ones. He violated that agreement. I have exacted my payment for his betrayal."  
  
"True," said Beelzbor, "he did violate the agreement. I don't think any of us would  
deny you your right to vengeance. Still, he did have a point. Regardless of the reason,  
you did fail. Just as your Mimic failed."  
  
"Perhaps," said Malevant, "but my failure was because of interference. Zimlocks'  
failure was due to stupidity. It's not the same."  
  
"I agree," said LaTarrin. "If not for Mephistans' interference, Malevant may well have  
captured the girl. And with her power, he might have destroyed the Charmed Ones.   
And they would no longer be a problem for us."  
  
"Still," said Taristar, "Malevant was given his chance. I believe our agreement called  
for each who wished to have a chance. It would be unfair to allow him a second  
chance before any of us have had our first."  
  
"Fair enough," said Malevant. "Who would like to try next?"  
  
None of the demons spoke. Instead, a human man walked out of the mists and  
stood next to Beelzbor. The man was about six feet tall and weighed close to two  
hundred pounds. He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a smile on his face  
that belied his demonic heritage.  
  
"How dare you?" screamed Malevant angrily. "You know I don't allow even the  
human form of a demon in my presence. He will change immediately or I will destroy  
him where he stands."  
  
"My apologies," said Beelzbor.  
  
The man immediately changed form. In his place, a demon five feet tall stood. The  
demon was uniformly black, except for the dull yellow eyes. It had no nostrils, only two  
small slits where the nose should have been. His hands ended, not in razor sharp  
talons, but instead in suction cup-like appendages.  
  
"Trellman will succeed where Zimlock failed," said Beelzbor.  
  
"This is risky," said Malevant. "Getting to one of the Charmed Ones initially might be  
easy enough. But if this Trellman is to complete his task, he will need to be there  
personally. Undoubtedly, the others will have discovered what has happened to her  
and will be protecting her."  
  
"That's my problem," said Beelzbor. "And we only have to kill one of them to destroy  
the Power of Three forever."  
  
"True," said LaTarrin. "If he is successful, he will have nothing to fear from the  
Charmed Ones."  
  
"Very well," said Malevant. "Have you decided which of the sisters' will be the  
target?"  
  
"The youngest, of course," said Beelzbor. "She will be the least experienced. And  
she should be the easiest to get to."  
  
"Sounds like a fine plan," said Malevant. "But the rules for proven victory have not  
changed. I insist on seeing the girls' body as proof of any claim that you make about  
being successful."  
  
"Certainly," said Beelzbor. "And I shall expect each of you to keep your underlings  
out of my way. I do not intend to suffer failure because of an overzealous underling  
trying to impress one of you."  
  
"No one shall interfere with your plan," said Malevant.  
  
"See that they don't," said Beelzbor. "I will be as displeased with interference as  
Malevant was."  
  
"Notify us when the mission is complete," said LaTarrin. "Whether you succeed or  
fail."  
  
"Rest assured, I will," said Beelzbor.  
  
The three demons turned and walked into the mists. Malevant smiled to himself.   
His attack on the Charmed Ones had failed, but he had been able to eliminate an  
opponent without suspicion. In fact, the others had practically given their blessing. Or  
curse, as the case may be. Each of them understood about betrayal. It was a way of  
life for demons, especially demons as high level as they were.  
  
Beelzbors' plan just might succeed. Malevant couldn't have that. Still, they had  
made an agreement. He would have to abide by it and not interfere in Beelzbors' plan.  
  
At least not in any way that could be linked to him. He already knew what he was  
going to do. It's not like he hadn't done it before. His subterfuge had gone on for some  
time without any detection whatsoever. If he was careful, he could continue it for some  
time to come.  
  
It had taken him a long time to put his plan into action. The death of the Source had  
provided the perfect opportunity to do so. And so far, his plans had worked out  
perfectly. He smiled to himself once more as he reviewed his plans for the immediate  
future.  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 4: What the Doctor Ordered. When Paige is attacked by a  
syphon demon who is slowly draining her life force, Piper and Phoebe run a race  
against time to save their youngest sister..  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and  
subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	4. What The Doctor Ordered

CHARMED  
"BALANCE OF POWER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB  
television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is  
a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
A special thanks to Tracie Joy (a.k.a. Magiklmoon) for her help in this story.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors' note: This story takes place after the episode where the Charmed Ones have  
killed the Source but before the episode where Cole discovers he is inhabited by the  
Source. It is based on the premise that It took the Source several days to manifest  
himself inside Cole and Cole still believes himself to be only a human.  
  
* * *  
  
With the death of the Source, a struggle in the underworld ensues to see who will be  
his replacement. In order to make the selection, a contest is started. The new Source  
will be the demon who can kill the Charmed Ones  
  
* * *  
  
PART 4 - WHAT THE DOCTOR ORDERED  
  
When Paige is attacked by a syphon demon who is slowly draining her life force,  
Piper and Phoebe run a race against time to save their youngest sister.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige came out of the building where she worked. It was just past five p.m. and her  
half day at work had been a refreshing break from the past couple of days. They had  
faced a retriever demon and a Mimic demon and had been able stop them both. Leo  
had told them they would be safe for a while. After all that excitement, her normally  
hectic workload had seemed almost mundane.  
  
Almost mundane. She met so many people as a social worker (well, almost a social  
worker) that there really was no such thing as a "mundane" day. Even this half day had  
been filled with it's challenges. Still, it was considerably different from battling demons.  
  
It was a beautiful day out. Phoebe was acting strangely. She seemed to be going to  
a lot of movies. Apparently that was how she occupied her time while Cole was away  
visiting a sick friend. Although Paige was unsure what type of friend a one hundred  
plus year old ex-demon would have. And how that friend could possibly get sick.  
  
She suddenly realized she was hungry. She could wait until she got home to get  
something to eat, but the blue sky and puffy white clouds overhead beckoned to her to  
remain out just a little longer. There was a coffee shop just around the corner. She  
could grab a quick snack there and still be home in time for dinner. Just enough of a  
snack to tide her over.  
  
She walked briskly to the coffee shop enjoying the rays of the setting sun. It was a  
beautiful day, no demons in sight, and all was right with the world. At least for a while.   
As she turned the corner for the coffee shop, she ran headlong into a man coming  
around from the opposite side.  
  
The man was just over six feet tall and weighed close to two twenty five hundred  
pounds. He had light blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing a suit and tie and  
had an armful of magazines and papers and they went flying in all directions as Paige  
and the man collided. They both stopped dead for a moment, just looking at each  
other. Suddenly, Paige came to her senses and began to apologize.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said, stooping down to begin gathering the flying papers. "I guess  
I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm not usually so clumsy."  
  
"That's okay," said the man, smiling, as he began to collect papers himself. "You  
are the third person I've collided with today. I guess such a beautiful day makes people  
a bit lethargic."  
  
They finished collecting the papers and magazines and Paige started to hand them  
back to the man. As she did, she glanced down at the magazine on top of the stack  
she was holding. It was "The New England Journal Of Medicine".  
  
"Interesting reading," she said, handing the stack to him.  
  
"I find it interesting," said the man. "Actually, it's more informative than interesting.   
My name is Coombs. Dr. Peter Coombs."  
  
"Paige Matthews," said Paige. "So, you're a doctor. What's your specialty?"  
  
"General practitioner," said Coombs. "I have an office in the suburbs. I was just in  
town for a conference. I'm glad it's finally over. I learn a lot at them, but they can be  
pretty tedious at times."  
  
"I can imagine," said Paige. "I'm a social worker. Well, sort of. I'm working up to it.   
Hopefully I'll get promoted soon."  
  
"If you're as charming with your clients as you've been with me," said Coombs, "I'm  
sure you will be."  
  
"Thank you," said Paige.  
  
She found the doctor quite attractive. His charming personality and smile must  
make him very popular with his patients. She was beginning to wonder if he was  
married.  
  
"Well," said Coombs, "I'd better get going. I have a ton of reading to do and I should  
get to it." He reached into his coat pocket and removed a card. "Here's my card.   
Assuming you don't already have a regular doctor, I'm always looking for new patients.   
I haven't been in California long and it can be pretty hard starting a new practice from  
scratch."  
  
"Doesn't your wife help you with that?" asked Paige, hoping against hope.  
  
"I suppose she would," said Coombs, "if I had a wife. I'm single, however."  
  
Paige took a notebook out of her purse and wrote in it. Then she tore the page from  
the book and handed it to Coombs.  
  
"This is my address and phone number," she said. "Sometimes I get kind of busy.   
You can call me in a couple of days to remind me. If you don't hear from me first."  
  
Coombs smiled at Paige. He reached out to take the paper as he handed the card  
to Paige. As their hands touched, a spark of static electricity shot through them both.  
  
"Oh," said Paige, startled. "That usually doesn't happen unless I'm on a carpet."  
  
"It must be fate," said Coombs, smiling. "My private number is on the card. If you'd  
care to have dinner some night. Assuming you aren't married either. Or otherwise  
encumbered."  
  
"No, no, I'm not," said Paige. "I very single."  
  
Almost immediately she felt like an idiot. She sounded like some ditsy high school  
girl with her first crush. She had wanted to come across as very mature to this young,  
very handsome, doctor.  
  
"Great," said Coombs. "Now, I won't be available tonight, unfortunately. Too much  
reading to catch up on. But feel free to call me some other time."  
  
"I'll do that," said Paige. "I'd better be getting home. My sisters worry when I'm  
late."  
  
"I'll look forward to your call," said Coombs.  
  
Paige watched as he walked to the corner and hailed a cab. After the cab had  
pulled away, she reconsidered that snack. She decided to head straight home, instead.  
  
"He's a doctor?" asked Phoebe when Paige had told her sisters what had happened.  
  
"A doctor, gorgeous, and single," said Paige. "And he asked me to call. Even gave  
me his card, with his private number on it."  
  
"Good for you, little sister," said Piper.  
  
"So, when you going to call him?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"In a day or two," said Paige. "He said he had a lot of reading to do tonight. I know  
he had a lot of papers and magazines with him."  
  
"Dating a doctor can be quite a challenge," said Leo, coming in from the kitchen.  
  
"Believe me, he knows," said Piper. "He used to be a doctor some sixty years ago."  
  
"As much of a challenge as fending off demons?" asked Paige sarcastically.  
  
"Worse in some cases," said Leo. "Leaving at all hours, phone in the middle of the  
night, conferences that go on for days that he has to attend, that's just part of it."  
  
"He's a general practitioner and I think he has his own office," she said.  
  
"All the same," said Leo, "he's still a doctor. Just be sure you know what you're  
getting into."  
  
"I'm sure," said Paige. "Well, I think I'm going to take a shower before dinner."  
  
She jumped up and started to head for the stairs. Suddenly she stopped in the  
middle of the room and grabbed her head. She stood in the room for several seconds,  
then shook her head as if trying to clear it.  
  
"You okay?" asked Piper, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Yeah," said Paige. "I just got real dizzy for a second. I'm okay now."  
  
"Maybe you just stood up too fast," said Leo. "It happens to some people  
occasionally. It could mean an infection with your middle ear."  
  
"Lucky for her she has a doctor for a new boyfriend," said Phoebe, smiling.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend," said Paige. "Not yet, anyway."  
  
She just smiled and continued to the steps that led to the second floor. Leo, Piper,  
and Phoebe just laughed.  
  
Paige woke up the next morning and just laid in bed for a while. She felt extremely  
tired. As if she hadn't slept at all. Slowly she sat up in bed and almost immediately her  
head began to swim. She laid back down waiting for her head to clear.  
  
She couldn't understand it. She hadn't been working that hard. And even after the  
recent events, she had seemed totally recovered. She continued to practice with her  
orbing, trying to do more than just orb in place, but she usually recovered from that  
pretty quickly. Besides, she really wasn't tired after orbing. Usually just extremely  
hungry. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
The door opened and Piper stuck her head in.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head," said Piper, "time to get up. You don't want to be late for work  
again."  
  
"I'm not sure I'm going in today," said Paige. "I'm not feeling so hot."  
  
Piper walked in the room and put her hand on Paiges' forehead.  
  
"You're not warm," she said. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just dead tired," said Paige. "It's like I haven't slept at all."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "I'll call your boss and tell him you're not feeling well and won't be  
in today. How about some soup? That should make you feel better?"  
  
"Soup?" questioned Paige. "For breakfast?"  
  
"Okay then," said Piper. "How about some oatmeal?"  
  
"Yuck," said Paige. "I never liked oatmeal when I was a kid."  
  
Just then Leo appeared at the door to Paiges' room.  
  
"What's taking so long?" he asked.  
  
"Paige is a bit under the weather," said Piper. "Maybe there's something you can do  
about it?"  
  
"You know I can't use my powers except to heal damage caused by a demon  
attack," said Leo. "If she's coming down with something, she'll just have to suffer  
through it. Those are the rules."  
  
"Didn't you used to be a doctor?" asked Paige.  
  
"Used to be," said Leo. "Those being the operative words. Say, what about your  
friend, Dr. What's-his-name? Didn't you say he told you to call him? Maybe he makes  
house calls."  
  
"Want me to call him?" asked Piper.  
  
"No," said Paige. "The last thing I want is for him to see me like this. Besides, isn't  
there some kind of rule about a doctor dating his patients or something."  
  
"Usually, yes," said Leo. "But in this case, I don't think that would apply. You two  
were arranging a date first."  
  
"I'll be okay," said Paige. "I think I'm just going to sleep some more."  
  
"Okay, honey," said Piper. "Leo and I are going to P3 this morning to finish the  
inventory. If you need anything, just call."  
  
"What about Phoebe?" asked Paige. "Where's she going to be?"  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "She said something about visiting someone. She didn't  
say who, though. You get some rest. I'll check in on you this afternoon."  
  
"Okay," said Paige  
  
Leo and Piper left the manor and Paige rolled over in her bed and tried to go back to  
sleep.  
  
"All I'm saying is it's worth discussing," said Leo as he and Piper came into the  
manor. "Don't just discount it out of hand."  
  
"I don't think this is the time to be thinking about getting away," said Piper. "You  
heard what Cole said. There are factions. We have to be prepared for those."  
  
"Piper, I don't want to fight with you about this," said Leo.  
  
"We're not fighting," said Piper. "We're having a difference of opinion."  
  
"What's the difference?" asked Leo.  
  
"If we were fighting, sweetie, you'd be sleeping on the couch tonight," said Piper,  
giving her husband that smug "I-know-I'm-right" smile of hers.  
  
"Okay," said Leo, throwing up his hands. "We wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
  
He kissed her lightly, then turned to walk into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to make some tea," he said. "Want some?"  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "I'm just going to check on Paige real quick."  
  
Piper went upstairs and stopped at Paiges' door. She listened but didn't hear any  
sound from inside the room. Cautiously, she knocked on the door.  
  
"Paige, honey," she said, slowly opening the door, "we're home. Just wanted to see  
how you're doing."  
  
Piper stuck her head in the room and looked around. Paige was still in bed,  
apparently fast asleep. Piper smiled at her, knowing that she could use the rest. Then  
she stopped and looked at Paige. Something didn't look right. She couldn't put her  
finger on it, but something was out of place.  
  
"Paige," she said, "are you awake?"  
  
Paige didn't answer. Piper lightly stepped into the room and stood over Paiges' bed.   
She looked down at her younger sister trying to figure out what it was that seemed  
wrong. Paiges' breathing was slow and deep, typical of someone who was sleeping.   
As Piper continued to look at Paige, she suddenly realized what it was that was  
bothering her.  
  
Paige had the beginnings of gray in the hair along her temples.  
  
"Paige, sweetie, you okay?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige didn't respond. Piper reached down and started to shake Paige. As she  
touched her, she felt how warm Paige was. She quickly put her hand on Paiges'  
forehead. Paige was burning up. Piper shook her vigorously, calling to her. Paige  
didn't respond; she continued to sleep.  
  
"Leo," screamed Piper, still shaking Paige to wake her up.  
  
Leo was in the kitchen putting water in the tea pot. When he heard Piper call for  
him, he heard the desperation in her voice. Concerned, he dropped the pot into the  
sink, not bothering to turn off the water. He didn't waste time taking the stairs, but  
immediately orbed to Paiges' room.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, seeing Piper shaking Paige.  
  
"She won't wake up," cried Piper frantically. "And she's burning up. Her forehead's  
as hot as an oven."  
  
Leo reached over and felt her forehead.  
  
"She is burning up," he said.  
  
"Do something," cried Piper. "She's your charge. You're supposed to protect her."  
  
Leo placed his hands on Paiges' chest and concentrated. Suddenly a soft yellow  
glow covered her chest as Leo used his healing ability on her. Paige didn't stir. And  
Leo looked concerned.  
  
"It's not working," he said. "She's not being healed."  
  
"What do you mean she's not being healed?" asked Piper, nearly frantic. "You're a  
White Lighter. You're supposed to be able to heal her."  
  
"I should be able to," said Leo, "but it's not working. I don't understand it."  
  
"Do something," cried Piper, nearly in tears. "She could die if we don't help her."  
  
"Michael," said Leo. "He said he'd be in town for a few days. He might know what's  
going on. I'll be right back."  
  
Leo orbed out. Piper continued to shake Paige, calling to her, hoping against hope  
that Paige would wake up. Paige just continued to sleep.  
  
Suddenly, Leo and Michael orbed back in. Michael went immediately to Paiges' side  
and felt her forehead. Then he placed his hands on her chest and tried to heal her. He  
had as little success as Leo had.  
  
"Leo," he said, "come give me a hand. Whatever this is, it can't withstand the  
healing powers of two White Lighters."  
  
Leo and Michael both placed their hands on Paige and tried to heal her. They were  
met with failure. Michael just stood looking at Paige, confusion on his face.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense," he said. "No disease, no matter how virulent or  
intrusive, can stand up against the healing power of a White Lighter. And certainly not  
the combined power of two White Lighters. Something else is going on here."  
  
"What's that?" asked Leo, noticing the gray on Paiges' temples.  
  
"That's why I became concerned," said Piper. "That wasn't there this morning. It's  
almost as if she's aging very fast."  
  
"No," said Michael, "not aging. Being drained. I think I know what's going on. And  
why Leo and I can't heal her. She's under attack."  
  
"What do you mean she's under attack?" demanded Piper.  
  
"By a syphon demon," said Michael. "They drain off a persons' life energy. The  
effects are similar to aging, but much more accelerated. And as long as he's draining  
her, we won't be able to heal her."  
  
"What do we do?" asked Leo.  
  
"Piper," said Michael, "she's not in any immediate danger. Go check the Book of  
Shadows and see what you can find out about syphon demons. Leo, you need to find  
Phoebe right away. I'll stay here with Paige until you get back."  
  
"But she's dying," cried Piper. "I've already lost one sister. I won't loose another.   
We have to do something."  
  
"We are," said Michael. "Believe me, she's not going to die. Not just yet, anyway.   
But we need to know everything we can about syphon demons. I've never encountered  
one personally, so I'm not sure how much of what I know is true. The Book of Shadows  
will help. Now go. Find out what you can."  
  
Piper hesitated for a moment. Then she turned and hurried to the attic to check the  
Book of Shadows. Leo orbed out to get Phoebe. Michael pulled a chair over to Paiges'  
bed and sat down holding her hand in his.  
  
Leo orbed into a motel room where Cole and Phoebe sat talking. As he appeared in  
the room, he looked surprised at Cole.  
  
"I thought you were visiting a sick friend?" he said.  
  
"It's a long story," said Cole. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Phoebe needs to return to the manor immediately," said Leo. "Paige is under  
attack by a syphon demon. Michael says she needs to be there. Maybe you should  
come, too, Cole. We could use your knowledge of demons at this point."  
  
"I can't," said Cole. "It's complicated."  
  
"I'll explain later," said Phoebe. "Right now, let's get home."  
  
"Listen," said Cole before Leo and Phoebe orbed out, "If it is a syphon demon, Paige  
isn't in any danger of dying until the demon returns. He has to make physical contact  
with her to completely drain her. As long as someone stays with her, she'll be safe.   
From dying, anyway."  
  
"Thanks, Cole," said Leo.  
  
He orbed out with Phoebe on his arm and returned to the manor. Back in Paiges'  
room, Phoebe went immediately to her sisters' side. She looked at Michael with  
concern in her eyes.  
  
"She's safe for now," said Michael, "if my information on syphon demons is correct."  
  
"Got it," said Piper, coming back into the room. She looked at Phoebe, then moved  
to Leos' side. "According to the Book of Shadows, a syphon demon sets up a psychic  
link with its' victims. It then uses that link to drain their life force. But Michael was right.   
In order to completely drain her, he has to make physical contact with her again. Which  
means he'll have to come here."  
  
"That's what Cole said," said Leo.  
  
"Cole?" questioned Piper. "You saw Cole? Why didn't you bring him here? We  
could use his help."  
  
"It's a long story," said Phoebe. "I'll explain it all later. Right now we have to help  
Paige."  
  
"How does he set up this psychic link?" asked Leo.  
  
"If I remember correctly," said Michael, "all he had to do was touch her. Even the  
briefest contact allows it to set up the link. Then he can drain his victims from  
anywhere. But to completely drain someone, he has to make physical contact again."  
  
"He's right," said Piper. "That's what the Book said."  
  
"How do we stop it from draining her?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"There's only one way," said Michael. "The demon has to be vanquished. But the  
problem is, we have no way of knowing when he initially began the attack. He could  
have touched her at any time and anywhere. We need to know who it is if we're to stop  
him."  
  
"What about a potion or spell to vanquish it?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Got both," said Piper. "Thankfully it doesn't require the Power of Three to vanquish  
this sucker. I'm going to start on the potion immediately. Phoebe, you start on a spell."  
  
"In the meantime," said Michael, "Paige can't be left alone for even a minute.   
Someone has to be with her at all times in case the demon comes back."  
  
Piper went immediately to the kitchen to begin working on the potion that would  
vanquish the syphon demon. Phoebe went to check the Book of Shadows to see how  
to create the spell which would do the same thing. Leo and Michael sat in the room  
with Paige.  
  
"It's interesting that Cole should know about a syphon demon," commented Michael.   
"He obviously knows about the Charmed Ones. And I'm assuming he knows you're a  
White Lighter. How does he know so much about demons?"  
  
"Well," said Leo, trying to think of something to satisfy Michaels' curiosity without  
giving away Coles' secret, "I think he studies the occult. He and Phoebe are engaged.   
That's why he knows about us."  
  
"I see," said Michael thoughtfully. "Still, I'm not aware that syphon demons are very  
well known to mortals. I wonder where he might have learned about them?"  
  
"How is she doing?" asked Leo, trying to change the subject.  
  
"The draining is increasing," said Michael. "It will continue until just before she dies,  
then remain there. The demon will have to come for her soon to finish it. As I said, he  
has to make physical contact to complete the draining. Who do you think might have  
sent the demon after her?"  
  
"Probably one of the factions who wants to replace the Source," said Leo.  
  
"That would make sense," said Michael. "I'm betting whoever sent the demon won't  
wait long to finish this. Once she's dead, the Power of Three will be broken and the rest  
of you will be at risk. I hope they finish the potion and spell quickly."  
  
"They will," said Leo. "You'd be surprised how quickly they can work when they  
have to."  
  
"Good," said Michael. "In the meantime, one of us should be around at all times.   
Here in the room with Paige. If necessary, we can orb her out to keep her away from  
the demon. That should give Piper and Phoebe the extra time they need to vanquish  
it."  
  
"Good idea," said Leo. "I think I'll go see how Piper is coming on the potion."  
  
As Leo had predicted, both Piper and Phoebe created what they needed in record  
time. Phoebe handed a piece of paper to Piper. Piper read over the spell then looked  
at her sister.  
  
"This is it?" she asked. "This is a vanquishing spell?"  
  
"Hey, it'll work," said Phoebe. "It's not like I had a whole lot of time to come up with  
one."  
  
"I know, I know," said Piper. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Paige, that's all."  
  
"You're forgiven," said Phoebe. "Now, what do we do about finding this syphon  
demon? We don't have a piece of it so we can't scry for it. And I don't think it's going to  
be waiting outside for us to come out and vanquish it."  
  
"That's not a problem," said Michael. "Syphon demons like to work fast. He'll drain  
Paige as quickly as he can, then he'll come here to finish the job."  
  
"Surely he knows we'll be ready for him," said Piper. "We'll vanquish him the minute  
he shimmers into the house."  
  
"He'll be much more clever than that," said Michael. "He'll find some legitimate way  
into the house. Something you wouldn't normally expect. We have to be on our toes.   
And as I said, Paige mustn't be left alone for a minute. It's her life at stake. And the  
Power of Three."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "I guess all we can do now is wait. Wait for another demon to  
attack us."  
  
"But this time we have an advantage," said Leo. "We're expecting it. We know what  
it is and why it's coming. And we're ready for it."  
  
The group settled in to wait for the syphon demon to make an appearance. With  
any luck, it would appear soon and Paige would be safe.  
  
Four hours went by and nothing happened. Piper was beginning to get worried.   
Paige seemed to have stabilized, but not being a medical person, she couldn't be sure.   
She was afraid Paige might die before the demon made an appearance, regardless of  
what Michael had said.  
  
They took turns staying with Paige. They made sure that at least one of them was in  
the room all the time. Leo and Michael kept an ear open for a call when they weren't in  
the room with Paige. They wanted to be sure to orb in instantly when the demon made  
its' appearance. Currently, Piper was in the living room with Michael while Phoebe was  
upstairs watching Paige. Leo was in the kitchen making another pot of tea.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Piper stiffened and looked at Michael.  
  
"I doubt if a demon would be knocking to announce its' entrance," said Michael  
confidently.  
  
"Didn't you say it would try something unexpected?" asked Piper.  
  
"Yes, I did," said Michael. "Better be safe, just to make sure. You answer the door.   
I'll go upstairs with Phoebe and Paige."  
  
"Leo," called Piper over her shoulder as she walked to the front door.  
  
Leo came out of the kitchen and looked at her.  
  
"Company," she said.  
  
Leo stepped out of the kitchen and stood in the door to the living room. The doorbell  
rang again and Piper opened it. She was greeted by a man who just over six feet tall  
and weighed close to two twenty five hundred pounds. He had light blonde hair and  
green eyes. He was wearing slacks and a sports shirt. In his right hand he carried a  
typical doctors bag. In his left hand, he held a piece of paper.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked Piper.  
  
"I hope so," said the man smiling. "I'm looking for a Paige Matthews. She gave me  
this address. Is this the right place."  
  
"She does live here," said Piper, looking back at Leo.  
  
"Great," said the man. "My name is Dr. Peter Coombs. Paige and I sort of bumped  
into each other yesterday. I had to make a visit to one of my patients in the area and I  
thought as long as I was in the area, I'd stop by and say hi. Is she at home right now?"  
  
"Well," said Piper nervously, "not exactly. She's sort of tied up at the moment."  
  
"I see," said Coombs. "I'm sorry to have bothered you. Will you tell her I was by and  
I hope she calls me, please?"  
  
"Sure," said Piper. "I'll be glad to give her the message."  
  
Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming from the doctors waist. He pulled a  
pager from his waist and looked at it.  
  
"Oh dear," he said. "Could I impose on you and ask to borrow your phone for a  
minute? I forgot to put my cell phone on recharge and I'm afraid it's dead right now."  
  
"Sure," said Piper, not completely sure what to do. "It's in the living room. Right in  
there."  
  
"What are you doing?" whispered Leo while Coombs was making his call. "That  
could be the demon. And you invited him into our house?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do?" shot Piper back. "What if he's not the demon? I  
don't want to be rude. Especially since Paige would find out once she's recovered."  
  
Before they could say anything else, Michael orbed into the living room between Leo  
and Piper and Coombs. Coombs had just finished his phone call and was putting the  
receiver back on the hook as he watched Michael orb in.  
  
"I heard the door close," he said. "I guess it wasn't the demon we were expecting.   
Paige seems stablized, but she's not improving."  
  
He looked around behind him, seeing Piper making a pointing motion. He looked at  
Coombs who simply stood in the middle of the room staring at Michael.  
  
"Okay," said Coombs, "how did you do that?"  
  
"Oh," said Leo, "uh, Michael is a professional magician. He's just practicing one of  
his new routines. Pretty effective, isn't it?"  
  
"Magician?" questioned Coombs. "Do demons have anything to do with this  
routine? And what did he mean 'Paige is stablized'? Is she ill?"  
  
"No, no, not at all," said Michael, trying desperately to change the subject. "You  
must have misunderstood me, that's all."  
  
"That's not likely," said Coombs. "What's going on here? Where is Paige? I  
assume you're one of the sisters she mentioned."  
  
"Yes," said Piper, "yes, I am. As I said, she's kind of tied up right now."  
  
"With what?" asked Coombs suspiciously. "Something isn't right here. Is she in  
some kind of danger? Is this some sort of devil worshiping cult like you hear about on  
the news?"  
  
Leo was looking at Piper, then at Michael, trying to decide what to do. Piper just  
threw up her hands and let out a sigh. She looked at Coombs, then at Michael, then at  
Leo.  
  
"Well," she said, taking a small vial out of her pocket, "if this doesn't work, I'm sorry  
doctor."  
  
She removed the cap from the vial and threw a greenish liquid on the front of  
Coombs' shirt. He looked at her then at the stain on his shirt.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he demanded.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Leo.  
  
"Listen," said Paige. "Paige may be dying and there's nothing either of you can do  
about it. Dr. Coombs is still standing here, so he's obviously not the syphon demon, or  
the potion would have vanquished him. Since you guys can't do anything about Paige,  
maybe he can."  
  
"What's wrong with Paige?" asked Coombs. "She is ill, isn't she? You say she  
might be dying? For Gods' sake, I'm a doctor. Maybe I can help."  
  
"Okay," said Piper, "there's not a whole lot of time to explain. Paige was attacked by  
what's called a syphon demon. He's draining her life force and it's going to kill her if we  
can't stop it. She's upstairs with Phoebe, out other sister. Michael, will you show Dr.  
Coombs where she is?"  
  
"Sure," said Michael. "No harm now. Maybe he can do something."  
  
"Are you out of your mind?" asked Leo after Michael and Coombs had gone  
upstairs. "Even if he's not the demon, he's an innocent. You may have just put his life  
at risk. Not to mention you've exposed yourself being found out. What if he talks about  
this to someone?"  
  
"Leo," said Piper, "honey, right now I'm not concerned with any of that. All I'm  
concerned with is saving Paiges' life. We lost Prue fighting the Source. I'm not going to  
loose Paige fighting some low life demon who wants to be the new Source. Right now  
my only concern is getting Paige better."  
  
Leo looked at his wife. There were tears in her eyes. Prues' death still affected her  
deeply, even if she had come to accept it. It was still too fresh in her mind. He could  
only imagine what she must be going through, worried that yet another sister would be  
taken by the evil they fought every day. He put his arms around her.  
  
"Okay," he said softly. "Maybe Coombs can do something."  
  
Together they went upstairs to see how Paige was doing.  
  
"She's catatonic," announced Coombs. "Her vitals are dangerously low. If they  
were any lower, she'd be dead. We have to get her to a hospital right away. If we  
don't, there's not much I can do for her here."  
  
"We can't do that," said Leo. "Trust me doctor, the hospital is the worst possible  
place for her right now. We have to be around her all the time. It's the only way she'll  
survive."  
  
"She needs medical attention," demanded Coombs. "Your presence in the room or  
not isn't going to make that much of a difference. I need to run some tests to find out  
exactly what's wrong with her."  
  
"I can tell you what's wrong with her," said Michael. "She's being attacked by a  
demon who has set up a psychic link to her mind and is slowly draining her life force. In  
order to complete the process, the demon must make physical contact. And we're the  
only ones who can protect her once the demon returns."  
  
"You're insane," said Coombs. "Demons? In the twenty first century? No one  
believes in demons any more."  
  
"Which is one of the reasons they are so powerful," said Leo. "Dr. Coombs, please  
believe us. Everything Michael has said is the truth. If we take her to a hospital, she'll  
be vulnerable."  
  
Coombs looked at Michael then at Leo. He wasn't convinced these people were for  
real, but he did know that Paige needed medical treatment now. Suddenly, he thought  
of a compromise.  
  
"Okay," said Coombs. "She can't stay here. We can take her to my office. You can  
stay with her there and I'll be able to treat her better there. Then when this demon  
comes for her, assuming it does, you'll be able to fight it off or do whatever it is you do.   
And I can give her the treatment she needs."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "But one of us stays with her all the time."  
  
"Deal," said Coombs. "Somebody go call 9-1-1 and have them send an ambulance  
for her. Once they get here, I'll instruct them to take her to my office. One of you can  
ride with her in the ambulance."  
  
"I can orb her there," said Leo. "It's faster and safer."  
  
"No," said Coombs. "I don't know what this orbing is, but if I'm going to treat here,  
you call for an ambulance. Otherwise, I'm going to call the police and report the lot of  
you."  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe, who simply nodded her head yes. Piper turned and left the  
room to make the phone call.  
  
"Wrap her up in the blankets," said Coombs. "She seems to be in shock. We need  
to keep her as warm as possible. Who's going to ride with her in the ambulance?"  
  
"I will," offered Michael. "If the demon attacks her there, I'm the best armed to deal  
with it."  
  
"Okay," said Phoebe. "Where is your office?"  
  
Coombs gave them the address.  
  
"It should take the ambulance about fifteen minutes to get there from here," said  
Coombs. The rest of you can follow us in your car."  
  
"I can get them there quicker," said Leo. "We'll be waiting for you when you arrive.   
Is there anything you need to have set up before Paige arrives?"  
  
"It would take too long to explain," said Coombs.  
  
"I have some, uh, medical training," said Leo. "I'm pretty sure I can understand  
whatever you need."  
  
"Okay," said Coombs. "I'll tell you what I need. If I'm convinced you understand, I'll  
let you set things up. I need to call my office and have them close it down for the day."  
  
"You can use the phone downstairs," said Phoebe.  
  
Leo and Coombs left the room and Coombs was already beginning to explain what  
he needed Leo to do. As they entered the living room, Piper was just putting the phone  
receiver back on the cradle.  
  
"The ambulance will be here in five minutes," she said.  
  
"Good," said Coombs. "Well, Leo, is it? Leo, you seem to know exactly what I need  
to have set up. You know the address. The sooner you can get it set up, the better.   
And you . . . ."  
  
"Piper," offered Piper.  
  
"Piper," said Coombs. "You might want to pack some clothes for Paige. Even after  
the crisis is over, she's probably going to need some recuperation time. Also, any  
personal items she might need. Brush, mirror, that sort of thing."  
  
"Right," said Piper. "Be right back."  
  
Coombs called his office and had his secretary cancel his appointments for the rest  
of the day. He then told her to close the office and go home.  
  
"We appreciate your doing this for us," said Leo.  
  
"Well," said Coombs, "right now my primary concern is my patient. Once I've dealt  
with her, I'll be expecting some answers to some questions I have. A whole lot of  
questions."  
  
"No doubt," said Leo. "I just hope you're ready for the answers."  
  
Piper was back in the living room when the ambulance arrived The two attendants  
hurried to the house with a gurney and their equipment. Coombs met them at the door.  
  
"I'm Dr. Peter Coombs," said Coombs. "I have a female patient upstairs who's  
comatose but appears to be stable for the moment. Administer a standard IV and  
transport her to this address as quickly as possible."  
  
"You don't want her taken to the hospital?" asked one of the attendants.  
  
"No," said Coombs. "She needs to be taken to my office instead. Don't worry. I'll  
call your supervisor and explain the whole thing later. Right now, I need you to get her  
to my office as quickly as you can."  
  
"Yes, Doctor," said one of the men, a tall man with sandy blonde hair and two eyes.   
He stood about six feet tall, just a little shorter than the doctor.  
  
"I'll show them where she is," said Piper, heading for the stairs.  
  
"No need," said the tall blonde man, "I think we can find her."  
  
"Just be careful with her," said Piper.  
  
"Don't worry, ma'am," said the man reassuringly, "you sister is in good hands with  
us. We haven't lost one yet."  
  
The two men carried the gurney up the stairs while Leo and Piper continued to talk  
to Coombs. He was busy explaining what treatment he had in mind for Paige.   
Suddenly, Piper cocked her head to one side.  
  
"What is it, honey?" asked Leo.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Coombs.  
  
"I was just wondering something," said Piper. "How did that attendant know Paige  
was my sister?"  
  
"Maybe he just assumed?" said Coombs.  
  
"Without even seeing her?" asked Piper. "I could have been her daughter or her  
mother. Or even a concerned neighbor for all he knew. All you told him was there was  
a female patient upstairs. How did he know we were sisters?"  
  
Leo didn't wait for an answer. He orbed immediately to the Paiges' bedroom. Piper  
turned and ran for the stairs as quickly as she could. Coombs, having no idea what  
was going on, followed close behind.  
  
When Piper got to Paiges' room, Michael was fighting with the blonde attendant.   
Phoebe lay in one corner of the room, apparently dazed. The second attendant turned  
to engage Leo as he orbed in.  
  
Michael was doing his best to keep himself between the demon and Paige. The  
blonde man was trying his best to get to Paige, but had to contend with Michaels'  
attacks. The demon on Leo didn't seem concerned with getting to Paige. He seemed  
only concerned with striking out at Leo.  
  
Piper raised her hands and the demon fighting Leo exploded into a thousand shards  
that evaporated immediately. The demon fighting Michael feigned an attack to the left,  
then quickly changed direction. Michael was caught off guard and the demon shoved  
him, sending him flying through the window to the ground below. He then turned for  
Paige.  
  
Piper raised her hands and started to explode that demon as she had the first. The  
demon saw her and raised his hand. An invisible force grabbed Piper and flung her into  
the hallway, slamming her into the wall. She started to rise, dazed from the impact.   
Leo started to reach for Paige, but the demon simply grabbed his hand and cast him  
aside. Nothing stood between him and his prize as he changed into his true form. His  
demon form was five feet tall. It was uniformly black, except for the dull yellow eyes. It  
had no nostrils, only two small slits where the nose should have been. Its' hands  
ended, not in razor sharp talons, but instead in suction cup-like appendages. The  
demon smiled as it reached out for Paige.  
  
"Hey, ugly," shouted Coombs, "catch."  
  
Coombs pulled something out of his pocket and tossed it lightly to the demon.   
Instinctively, the demon reached out and grabbed it with both hands. It stared down at  
the object in it's hands. It was a cell phone. Angrily, the demon threw the item aside,  
and turned once again for Paige. Suddenly, Phoebe stood up in the corner of the room  
and removed a piece of paper from her pocket. The demon stood transfixed as she  
incanted the vanquishing spell.  
  
"Sisters three or sister one, evil shall become undone, break the link which holds its'  
sway, and send the demon far away."  
  
The demon howled in agony as flames erupted around it. It tried to reach for Paige,  
but the flames prevented it from making contact. Within seconds, the flames vanished,  
taking the demon with it forever.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay," said Coombs, sipping his coffee, "so you three are witches. And Leo and  
Michael are White Lighters, kind of a type of angel. And those two . . . things upstairs  
were demons who had come to murder Paige. Is it that about the size of it?"  
  
"Yes," said Piper. "And we're not just witches. We're called the Charmed Ones.   
We can vanquish more powerful demons than most witches can because of our  
power."  
  
"And witches can be male OR female, but their always good," said Coombs. "Evil  
witches are called warlocks, who can also be male or female."  
  
"I think he's getting it," said Michael smiling. "When that demon shoved me out the  
window, I just orbed out to keep from being injured by the fall. When I orbed back in,  
everything was over."  
  
"We have Dr. Coombs to thank for that," said Leo. "He tossed the syphon demon  
his cell phone. It delayed the demon long enough to allow Phoebe to vanquish it."  
  
"I had to do something," said Coombs. "But it was clear I was no match for that  
thing. I decided the best thing I could do was to distract it and hope one of you could  
get back into the fight."  
  
"You see now why we insisted you couldn't take Paige to the hospital?" asked Piper.  
  
"Now I do, yes," said Coombs. "Of course, if you had tried to explain all this to me  
before, I would probably have called a padded truck to haul all of you away. I mean,  
demons and angels and witches. In the twenty first century. There couldn't possibly be  
such things. But after what I witnessed upstairs, there can't be another explanation.   
This is a lot to take in."  
  
"So much for a first date," said Paige.  
  
After the syphon demon had been vanquished, she had suddenly awakened. The  
life force it had taken from her was slowly rebuilding and even the gray in her hair was  
fading. Michael had said that she should be back to normal within a few days.  
  
"I've had worse first dates," said Coomb smiling. "I'll tell you what. After you've  
recuperated fully, why don't we try it again? Only this time, I think a nice quiet dinner  
would be preferable to a demon fight. I know I'd prefer it."  
  
"You still want to go out with me?" asked Paige. "Even after learning I'm a witch and  
almost getting killed by a demon?"  
  
"Well," said Coombs, somewhat self-consciously, "from what they've told me, I was  
never in any real danger. That demon was after you, not me. As for being a witch, that  
might take some getting used to. But I'd like to see if I can. That is, if you still want to."  
  
"Sure," said Paige, starting to rise from the table. She sat down again almost  
immediately as her head started swimming.  
  
"I said, after you've recovered fully," said Coombs. "You'll need to come by my  
office in a few days for a complete physical. Just to make sure you're recovering  
properly. In the mean time, I'll write you a prescription for any pain you might have."  
  
"Thanks," said Paige, smiling triumphantly at Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Well," said Michael, "I guess I'd better be going. I still have charges to check up on.   
Phoebe? Tell Cole I hope I get the chance to meet him again before I have to leave.   
He seems like a nice guy."  
  
"I . . . I will," stammered Phoebe.  
  
Michael just smiled, then orbed out. Paige carefully stood up from her chair and  
escorted Coombs to the front door, while Leo and Piper looked over at Phoebe.  
  
"Okay, missy," said Piper. "Now that the excitement is all over, care to explain what  
you and Cole were doing in a motel room? And why the story about him visiting a sick  
friend?"  
  
"That's going to take some time," said Phoebe sheepishly.  
  
"It looks like we have the time," said Leo. "Now, why doesn't Cole want to stay in the  
manor while Michael is here?"  
  
Phoebe sipped her coffee, trying to figure out the best way to start. Piper and Leo  
simply sat looking at her. She knew she wasn't going to get out of that room until she  
had told them everything.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 5: Power Play. With the defeat of Trellman, the syphon  
demon, no one is any closer to destroying the Charmed Ones than they were before.   
Malevant calls the other high level demons together and proposes a daring strategy  
which he claims will rid them of the accursed witches once and for all.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and  
subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	5. Power Play

CHARMED  
"BALANCE OF POWER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB  
television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work  
of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
A special thanks to Tracie Joy (a.k.a. Magiklmoon) for her help in this story.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors' note: This story takes place after the episode where the Charmed Ones have killed the  
Source but before the episode where Cole discovers he is inhabited by the Source. It is based on  
the premise that It took the Source several days to manifest himself inside Cole and Cole still  
believes himself to be only a human.  
  
* * *  
  
With the death of the Source, a struggle in the underworld ensues to see who will be his  
replacement. In order to make the selection, a contest is started. The new Source will be the  
demon who can kill the Charmed Ones  
  
PART 5 - POWER PLAY  
  
With the defeat of Trellman, the syphon demon, no one is any closer to destroying the  
Charmed Ones than they were before. Malevant calls the other high level demons together and  
proposes a daring strategy which he claims will rid them of the accursed witches once and for  
all.  
  
* * *  
  
Malevant walked through the swirling mists of the underworld he called home. Trellman had  
been vanquished and the youngest Charmed One was even now recovering from the attack. In a  
few days her powers would be fully restored and they would have lost their change to destroy the  
Charmed Ones.  
  
As always, Grimlor stood by silently waiting for any orders its' master might give. Grimlor  
was small and had no power. He knew that if left to himself, other demons would quickly  
destroy him just for the sheer pleasure of it.  
  
But no one crossed Malevant. Those that did never survived to regret it. His master had  
smiled on Grimlor, for what reason, the small demon could only guess. Still, it did not matter.   
Malevant protected him and as long as he did, Grimlor would be a faithful servant.  
  
"Grimlor," said Malevant. "The syphon demon has failed. I knew it would. It was foolish to  
think that it could stand against the Charmed Ones AND my brother."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Grimlor. "Much foolish."  
  
"Always faithful Grimlor," said Malevant, smiling down on the smaller demon.  
  
He reached down and petted the malformed creature on its' head. Grimlor liked that. It  
showed the demon that its' master was pleased with him. And the more pleased his master was,  
the more he would protect Grimlor.  
  
"It is clear to me that our strategy is not sufficient to destroy the Charmed Ones," said  
Malevant. "No single demon is powerful enough to do that. Their power is too great. Wouldn't  
you agree, my little friend?"  
  
"Master always right," said Grimlor. "Master smartest. Master always protect Grimlor.   
Grimlor always faithful."  
  
"Yes," said Malevant, "I do always protect you. And you are always faithful. I have a task  
for you, my little pet. Summon the others. Tell them to come immediately. We must finally  
conclude this quest. And end the Charmed Ones forever. Go, my little friend. Bring the others  
to me immediately."  
  
"Yes, master," said Grimlor.  
  
The little demon hurried out into the mists to obey its' masters' wishes. The others would  
arrive soon enough. They would all be aware of Trellmans' failure by now. Especially Beelzbor.   
Beelzbor wouldn't be happy with that failure. Unfortunately, he would have no one to take his  
anger out on since Trellman was vanquished.  
  
Malevant walked through the mists until he came to a door. As if of its' own accord, the door  
opened. Malevant passed through and stood in a large room. Several demons of various size  
and description stood in the room. Just a few of the minions who served him.  
  
"Peltak," said Malevant.  
  
A demon with four arms walked over to Malevant and bowed. It had no eyes and oversized  
ears. Its' large nostrils continued to sniff the air as if it was trying to decide what or who was  
around it.  
  
"I am here, Master," said the demon.  
  
"Peltak," said Malevant, "bring me the manacles. I will have need of them. And gather the  
holders for me. I shall have need of them as well. Have them wait for me here. I will return  
when I have finished with the others."  
  
"As you wish, Master," responded Peltak.  
  
Malevant didn't wait for the demon to begin obeying. He knew it would. As with all of his  
other minions, they always obeyed. They obeyed out of fear. The only true power that held a  
demons loyalty.  
  
Malevant returned to his normal area in his home. To an unobservant visitor, it appeared this  
area was no different from any other area of this underworld. But it was much more than that.   
Demons of all sizes and descriptions waited just out of sight for orders from him. He was  
complete master of this domain.  
  
Suddenly, a small figure hobbled out of the mists. Grimlor moved over to its' master and  
looked up. Black ichor covered its' lower lip and one of its' eyes was partially closed.  
  
"What happened?" asked Malevant.  
  
"Yellow master displeased," said Grimlor. "Yellow master hurt Grimlor. Grimlor hurt."  
  
"I see," said Malevant. "I will see that the yellow master does not hurt Grimlor again."  
  
"Grimlor thank Master," said Grimlor. "Other masters come. Grimlor leave."  
  
The three high level demons walked out of the mists as Grimlor scurried away in the opposite  
direction. The demons walked up to Malevant and stood before him.  
  
"Your little toad said you wanted to see us," said Beelzbor. "I assume you have some news  
for us."  
  
"In a matter of speaking," said Malevant. "But before that, I have something I wish to say."  
  
Beelzbor smiled at Malevant. He appeared to be very pleased with himself. Suddenly,  
Malevant cast a fireball which engulfed Beelzbors' head. The latter demon howled in pain until  
the flames stopped.  
  
"You bastard," howled Beelzbor, preparing to launch his own attack. "Are you trying to start  
the war you so fervently told us you were trying to avoid?"  
  
"No," said Malevant, "but Grimlor is mine. If he is to be punished, I shall punish him. I'll not  
have you, or any of you, taking your anger out on him. If you must take your anger out on  
someone, use your own underlings. Not mine."  
  
Beelzbor looked at Malevant, seething with anger. He had so enjoyed attacking the little  
misshapen creature. It had helped him get over his frustration at Trellmans' failure. Now, it  
seemed that he would have to fight Malevant for that little pleasure.  
  
"Enough," said LaTarrin. "Malevant is right. You had no right to mistreat his underling,  
Beelzbor. You have your own underlings. If you want to take your frustration out on someone,  
use one of them."  
  
"I agree," said Talistar. "I would not appreciate your attacking one of my underlings.   
Malevant was justified in his attack on you. Now, we have more important matters to discuss."  
  
"Very well," said Beelzbor. "I apologize for attacking your underling. The matter is closed."  
  
"Now," said Malevant, "it has become clear to me that we have been going about this in the  
wrong way. None of us is powerful enough alone to crush the Charmed Ones. Their power is  
just too great. And with my brother aiding them, their power is even greater."  
  
"Agreed," said Beelzbor. "You, Mephistan, and I have all lost powerful underlings to the  
Charmed Ones. But what can we do about it? Every demon we send against them is  
vanquished. With their accursed power, we do not stand a chance against them."  
  
"Which is exactly what I've been considering," said Malevant. "Alone, none of us has the  
power to destroy the Charmed Ones. But together, we would be invincible. Not even the  
Charmed Ones with the help of my brother could stand against us."  
  
"Wait a minute," said LaTarrin. "You said before that only the one capable of destroying the  
Charmed Ones deserved to be the new Source. Now you are saying we must work together.   
How does that prove which of us is the rightful successor for the Source?"  
  
"You are right," said Malevant. "I did say only the most powerful deserves to be the new  
Source. But since no one of us can defeat the Charmed Ones, it makes little difference who  
becomes the Source. They will continue to defeat us no matter who is the Source."  
  
"What do you propose?" asked Beelzbor.  
  
"We combine our forces," said Malevant, "to put an end to the Charmed Ones once and for  
all. Once they are out of the way, we can decide on a method of selecting a new Source. Let's  
face it. If the Charmed Ones defeated the Source once, they will do it again. So we must make  
sure that doesn't happen. Before a new Source is chosen, the Charmed Ones must be removed."  
  
"It makes sense," said Talistar. "With out combined forces, not even the Charmed Ones will  
be able to resist us. The question is, how do we put an end to the Charmed Ones?"  
  
"I have an idea," said Malevant. "The key is their combined power. As long as they are  
together, their power is unbeatable. So we must separate them. Once they are separated, they  
will be easy to defeat."  
  
"I like it," said LaTarrin. "It is a brilliant idea. We attack them simultaneously in different  
locations. They won't be able to come to each others' aid. And even if your brother helps them,  
he can only help one at a time. All it takes is the death of one to end their power forever."  
  
"Precisely," said Malevant. "We destroy one of them and the other two will be easy prey."  
  
"I assume you already have a plan for this," said Beelzbor. "That would be your reason for  
summoning us."  
  
"Indeed I do," said Malevant. "Currently, one of the sisters is still recovering from the syphon  
demon attack. Her powers have not yet fully returned to her. The other two watch over her  
while she recuperates."  
  
"So we attack this weakened one?" asked Tarlistar.  
  
"No," said Malevant. "We go after one of the other sisters and their White Lighter."  
  
"I don't understand," said LaTarrin.  
  
"I will take the White Lighter captive," said Malevant. "One of you will take one of the other  
sisters captive. I would suggest the middle sister. Hers' is the weakest powers of the three. She  
will be the easiest to manipulate."  
  
"So you kill the White Lighter," said Beelzbor, "and one of us kills the middle sister."  
  
"No," said Malevant. "That's the beauty of my plan. You simply take the sister captive. This  
will draw out the older sister who will surely try to rescue her. Then, when she attempts to free  
either the White Lighter or her sister, we destroy her first. This will strip the Charmed Ones of  
their powers. The other two will be easy to dispatch."  
  
"Why not just destroy the captive sister and end their power?" asked Tarlistar. "That will be  
much easier."  
  
"Yes," said Malevant, "and that will give them time to others to their aid. And there is  
another reason for my plan. To destroy the Charmed Ones, they must ALL be destroyed, not just  
one of them. This will prevent another sister from appearing in the future, as the youngest did."  
  
"Another sister?" questioned Beelzbor. "I find that extremely unlikely."  
  
"We also thought it unlikely of a fourth sister," said Malevant. "Yet, she appeared almost at  
the instant of the eldests' death. Do you wish to risk that happening again?"  
  
"He has a point," said LaTarrin. "However remote, there is the possibility of another sister.   
Malevant is right. If we are to destroy the Charmed Ones, they must all be destroyed. Not even  
one must survive."  
  
"Agreed," said Tarlistar. "So, Malevant will capture their White Lighter. How do you  
propose to do that? Once you try, he will simply orb away."  
  
"Peltak," said Malevant.  
  
The lower demon walked out of the mists, holding a pair of manacles. It handed them to  
Malevant, then stood next to its' master.  
  
"With these," said Malevant. "My father used these to capture my mother. They are incanted  
to bind the powers of a White Lighter. It was how he was able to keep her captive long enough  
to give birth to my brother and me. Once these are on his wrists, he won't be able to orb."  
  
"How will you get them on his wrists?" asked Beelzbor. "It's unlikely he's going to simply  
stand there and let you put them on you."  
  
"That will be my problem," said Malevant. "Once I do, I'll hold him. One of you must  
capture the middle sister."  
  
"I'll do that," said Beelzbor. "I've seen her. She's actually quite attractive. For a human."  
  
"Fine," said Malevant. "But she must not be harmed. She must be used as bait for the oldest  
one."  
  
"Then what?" asked Tarlistar.  
  
"Then," said Malevant, "we give the witch a choice. She can either save her White Lighter or  
her sister. Whomever she chooses, that will be our cue. If she chooses her sister, Tarlistar and  
LaTarrin will go to Beelzbor and help destroy her. Once they destroy her, you can then destroy  
the middle sister at your leisure."  
  
"You're assuming she'll be coming after the sister," said Beelzbor. "What if she goes after the  
White Lighter?"  
  
"I don't think that will happen," said Malevant. "My brother will be helping her. When he  
learns that I'm holding another White Lighter, I know he will insist on trying to save him. When  
he does, I'll be able to destroy my brother completely. In my domain, he will stand no chance."  
  
"So," said Beelzbor, "we not only rid ourselves of the Charmed Ones, but your brother and  
another White Lighter as well. I must admit it is an excellent plan."  
  
"Of course it is," said Malevant. "Now, you need to devise some plan to take the middle  
sister captive. But remember; she must not be harmed. She must be alive and well if she is to  
be used to lure the oldest sister to you."  
  
"I shall treat her with the greatest of care," said Beelzbor. "Until it is time to put an end to  
her."  
  
"Excellent," said Malevant. "Once the two sisters and the White Lighters are dead, I will  
finish the final sister. She will be an easy target once the others are finished."  
  
"Then it will finally be finished," said LaTarrin. "It is perfect. Where do you plan to keep the  
White Lighter and the sister captive? The witches cannot orb or shimmer. They cannot be  
brought down here."  
  
"Select a location of your choosing," said Malevant. "Let me know where it is and I will  
select a location that is on the other side of the city from it. Then, we will both let the older  
sister know we plan to kill our captives. At the same time. She will have to choose which to  
save. I am confident she will choose her sister. Then, when she arrives to save her, the three of  
you destroy her."  
  
"This cannot fail," said Beelzbor. "Amazing we did not think of this before. It is so simple."  
  
"Yes, it is," said Malevant. "Now, go make your preparations. The White Lighter and the  
middle sister must be taken at the same time to avoid arising suspicion. Let me know when you  
have chosen a spot. Then we can put my plan into action."  
  
The three demons didn't say a word. They simply turned and walked back into the mists.  
  
"Peltak," said Malevant handing the manacles to the lower demon, "tell the others I want to  
speak with them. They are to capture the White Lighter, but he is not to be harmed. Not even a  
hair out of place. If he is harmed, they will answer to me personally. I will give them further  
instructions when they arrive."  
  
"Yes, Master," said Peltak.  
  
The demon faded back into the mists to gather the others. Malevant smiled to himself.   
Everything was progressing perfectly. In a few hours, his greatest rivals would be gone forever.   
The Source could not have chosen a better time to foolishly try to control the Hollow. He turned  
and confidently walked into the swirling mists to instruct his minions in capturing the White  
Lighter.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss Part 6: Divide and Conquer. While Paige is still recovering from the  
attack by the syphon demon, Malevant and the other high level demons kidnap Leo and Phoebe.   
With Paige unable to help, and only enough time to get to one of them, Piper is left with a  
terrible decision. Does she save her husband or her sister?  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and subjects  
at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your stories if you like to  
write fan fiction. 


	6. Divide And Conquer

CHARMED  
"BALANCE OF POWER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB  
television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
A special thanks to Tracie Joy (a.k.a. Magiklmoon) for her help in this story.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors' note: This story takes place after the episode where the Charmed Ones have  
killed the Source but before the episode where Cole discovers he is inhabited by the  
Source. It is based on the premise that It took the Source several days to manifest  
himself inside Cole and Cole still believes himself to be only a human.  
  
* * *  
  
With the death of the Source, a struggle in the underworld ensues to see who will be  
his replacement. In order to make the selection, a contest is started. The new Source  
will be the demon who can kill the Charmed Ones  
  
PART 6 - DIVIDE AND CONQUER  
  
While Paige is still recovering from the attack by the syphon demon, Malevant and  
the other high level demons kidnap Leo and Phoebe. With Paige unable to help, and  
only enough time to get to one of them, Piper is left with a terrible decision. Does she  
save her husband or her sister?  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, Miss Matthews," said Dr. Coombs, "you seem to be recovering nicely. Your  
electrolytes are a bit off, but I'm not concerned, considering it's only been three days  
since you nearly died. You should be completely back to normal in a few days."  
  
"Miss Matthews?" questioned Paige. "Why so formal all of a sudden?"  
  
"I never mix my personal life with my professional life," said Coombs. "Something  
my father taught me. I've found it works quite well most of the time."  
  
"Well," said Paige, "as for being back to normal, that's relative. What we went  
through three days ago is normal for us."  
  
"It's still all just a bit much to take in," said Coombs. "Witches, demons, White  
Lighters. It still seems like some dream or something."  
  
"You think it feels like a dream?" asked Paige. "How do you think I feel? Not only  
do I learn they actually exist, but I find out I'm one of them in the same day. Talk about  
a lot to take in."  
  
"I see your point," said Coombs, smiling. "Well, I've called your boss and told him  
you had an allergic reaction to something. You'll need a few more days off to  
recuperate. He said it wasn't a problem and that you should take all the time you  
need."  
  
"I appreciate it," said Paige. "It seems like all I do is sleep. I can't orb, my healing  
powers don't work, and look at this."  
  
She held up her hand and called for the pen in Coombs' pocket. It glowed blue  
slightly, but didn't move.  
  
"I can't even move objects any more," she said.  
  
"I wouldn't worry," said Coombs. "You had your life force sucked out of you. It will  
take some time to recover it. Pretty soon you'll be back to your old self, I promise."  
  
"I hope so," said Paige. "I hate feeling powerless."  
  
"You will," said Coombs. "Now, go home and get some rest. Remember, we have a  
dinner engagement when you've recovered. I'm not letting you out of that."  
  
"Okay," said Paige, smiling. "When do you want to see me again?"  
  
"Make an appointment for three days," said Coombs. "I imagine you should be  
almost fully recovered by then. I just want to make sure."  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "I'll see you then."  
  
Paige stopped at the receptionists desk and made the appointment. She left the  
office building and hailed a cab. As the cab drove home, a young man watched her.   
As the car drove away, the man looked around to make sure he wasn't be observed,  
then shimmered away.  
  
* * *  
  
"Leo, I just don't think this is a good time right now," protested Piper as she and Leo  
walked down the street. "Paige still doesn't have her powers back yet. If we go away  
for a few days, that will leave her and Phoebe defenseless."  
  
"Two days," said Leo, "two days, not a few days. And it's not like we're going across  
the country or anything. We'll be within calling range and I can orb us back if there's  
any trouble.  
  
"Piper, we haven't really been alone since we got married. And with everything  
that's happened lately, I think we need to get away. Just the two of us. Phoebe and  
Paige can look out for themselves. And I'm sure Michael will be glad to stand in for me  
while we're gone. He said he's going to be in town for another day or two. We might  
not get a chance like this again very soon."  
  
Piper was torn. She desperately wanted to get away with Leo if even for a day or  
two. But the Power of Three required that there actually be three of them. If a high  
level demon attacked while they were away, she wasn't sure either of her sisters could  
handle it.  
  
"Let's compromise," said Leo. "Instead of the entire weekend, how about one day?   
We can leave Friday afternoon, spend the night, and come back Saturday afternoon.   
And like I said, I'll ask Michael to keep an eye on Paige and Phoebe while we're gone."  
  
Piper looked at her husband. God knows she could use the rest. And one night  
shouldn't be too risky. Especially if there was a warrior White Lighter watching over her  
sisters. She decided that Leos' compromise was acceptable. Before she could speak,  
a police car pulled up to the curb next to them. Two policemen got out and walked over  
to Leo and Piper.  
  
"Leo Wyatt?" asked one of the policemen.  
  
"Yes?" questioned Leo.  
  
"We have a warrant for your arrest," said the policeman, holding a piece of paper in  
his left hand and resting his right hand on his service revolver. "You're under arrest on  
suspicion of murder. Come along quietly and don't make a scene."  
  
"Murder?" asked Piper. "There's got to be a mistake. Leo hasn't murdered anyone."  
  
"Please, miss," said the other officer, positioning himself between Leo and Piper,  
"don't make us take you in for interfering. Mr. Wyatt is being taken to the thirty seventh  
precinct where he'll be booked."  
  
The first officer placed Leos' hands behind his back and cuffed him.  
  
"Is that really necessary?" asked Piper.  
  
"Just procedure, ma'am," replied the second officer.  
  
Once he was cuffed, the first officer placed Leo in the back seat of the police car.   
Piper still protested his innocence. Leo just looked at her. The second police officer  
turned to Piper.  
  
"You'll be contacted, witch," he said. "Try anything funny, and we'll kill the White  
Lighter right here."  
  
His eyes glowed red for a moment. That was when Piper realized these were no  
ordinary policemen. They were demons. There was nothing she could do. She was  
forbidden from using her powers in public. And she had no doubt the demons would  
make good on their threat. She stood by helplessly by as the police car drove off with  
Leo in the back seat.  
  
At precisely the same moment that the demon police were abducting Leo, Phoebe  
and Cole were in his motel room talking. The last three days had been quiet and Cole  
was anxious for Michael to leave so he could return to the manor. Suddenly, there was  
a knock at the door.  
  
"Housekeeping," announced a female voice from the outside.  
  
Cole stood up and walked over to the door. He opened it and a woman dressed in a  
maids' uniform stood outside smiling.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Cole, "could you come back a little later? I'm sort of in the middle of  
something right now."  
  
"Oh," said the woman, "I'm not here to make up the room."  
  
Suddenly her eyes glowed and Cole knew she was a demon. At the same instant,  
three more demons shimmered in and took hold of Phoebe before either of the two  
could do anything. The demon maid pushed her way into the room.  
  
"So, you're one of the vaunted Charmed Ones," she said. "Very pretty." She turned  
to Cole. "The witch won't be harmed, human. But tell her sister that she has two hours  
to be at this address." She handed a piece of paper to Cole. "If she doesn't arrive, her  
sister will be killed. Two hours, human. I suggest she not be late."  
  
With that, the four demons shimmered out, taking Phoebe with them. Cole cursed  
himself for not being able to help. Since they had vanquished Belthazor, he was as  
helpless as any human. He quickly gathered up his coat and hurried off to the manor.  
  
* * *  
  
"Michael," screamed Piper, storming into the manor, "Michael, I need to see you  
right now."  
  
Michael orbed in just as Paige was coming down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Paige.  
  
"They took Leo," said Piper. "Two demons dressed as policeman said he was  
wanted for murder. They handcuffed him and put him into a police car, then drove  
away. They said I would be contacted."  
  
"Why didn't he orb away?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know," said Piper. "Maybe it's because we were in public or something."  
  
"Or maybe he couldn't," offered Paige.  
  
"That's possible," said Michael. "They might have found a way to bind his powers so  
he couldn't orb. Did they say anything else?"  
  
"No, no," said Piper, nearly in tears, "just that if I tried anything they'd kill him right  
there. They said I would be contacted."  
  
Just then the door to the manor opened and Cole came rushing in.  
  
"Four demons took Phoebe," he said. He handed the piece of paper to Piper.   
"They said you have to be at this address in," he looked at his watch, "just over an hour.   
They said if you weren't there, they'd kill her. There was nothing I could do. I could  
only stand there and let them take her."  
  
"Nothing you could do?" asked Michael suspiciously.  
  
"No," said Cole, "of course not. I'm no match for a demon, let alone four of them."  
  
"Uh huh," said Michael.  
  
Suddenly, a small green form shimmered into the living room. It stood only about  
four feet tall and had a tail nearly as long. It was a sickly shade of green and stood  
looking at the party, swaying on it's legs.  
  
"Demon," said Piper, raising her hands.  
  
"No," said Michael, pulling Pipers' hands down, "it's a messenger demon. About all  
they're good for is delivering messages. I'd say you're being contacted as they said you  
would be."  
  
"Charmed One," hissed the creature. "Master send me to tell you. Be at warehouse  
on north part of town. White Lighter no harmed. One hour you be at warehouse. You  
no come, White Lighter die. One hour."  
  
Without another word, the small demon shimmered out.  
  
"An hour?" questioned Paige. "Didn't they say you had to be where they're holding  
Phoebe in an hour?"  
  
"This is no coincidence," said Michael. "This was a planned, coordinated attack.   
Where's the address where they're holding Phoebe."  
  
"It's on the south part of town," said Cole. "On the opposite side of town from the  
warehouse where Leo is."  
  
"Ingenious," said Michael. "They kidnap your sister and husband, put them in  
different parts of town, and tell you if you don't try to rescue both, they'll be killed."  
  
"We don't have time to analyze this," said Piper. "We have to think of something. I  
can't be in two places at once."  
  
"Which is what they're counting on," said Michael. "This is designed to divide us.   
They're expecting you to go to one location and me to go to the other to free both of  
them. I would imagine they have enough help to handle either of us alone at both  
locations."  
  
"What do we do?" asked Paige.  
  
"We don't do anything," said Michael. "You're in no condition to go fighting demons.   
You'll have to stay here. I suggest that Piper and I go after Phoebe. She's the most  
important one."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting about Leo?" asked Piper.  
  
"Leo can take care of himself," said Michael. "Besides, Phoebe is part of the  
Charmed Ones. They're more important than any White Lighter. He'd be the first to tell  
you that. If she dies, your power is gone forever. We have to rescue her first."  
  
"What about me?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yes, what about you?" asked Michael. "I find it odd that you would simply stand by  
why your fiancé is taken."  
  
"What could I do?" said Cole. "There were four demons. I'm no match for four  
demons. I'm not even a match for one demon."  
  
"That's not true and we know it," said Michael. "I'm not sure exactly what's going on  
here. You seem genuinely concerned with the sisters. That's very unusual behavior.   
Especially from you, Belthazor."  
  
Cole, Paige, and Piper just stared at Michael. He had only met Cole the one time.   
How could he have discovered who Cole was? They had never met in Coles' human  
form.  
  
"Don't bother to deny it," said Michael. "I know who you are. Right now, we have  
something more important to worry about than my personal vendetta. The Charmed  
Ones come first."  
  
"That's what Prue used to say," said Piper. "First we loose Prue. Then we nearly  
loose Paige. Now we have to choose between Phoebe and Leo. When is this going to  
end?"  
  
"There is no choice," said Michael. "Phoebe must be saved. I know it's hard having  
to choose between your husband and your sister, but you have to put your personal  
feelings aside. We go get Phoebe, then we go for Leo."  
  
"We?" asked Piper. "You're going with me?"  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "They're expecting you to come alone and for me to go after  
Leo. Even with your powers, they'll have enough demons to stop you. But if they aren't  
expecting me, that gives us an edge."  
  
"And we just leave Leo to die?" asked Piper.  
  
"That's not going to happen," said Michael. "I know who has Leo. It's Malevant. If  
anyone is going to take Leo, it's Malevant. He's trying to draw me out into an ambush.   
Until he's sure I'm going to fall for his little trap, he won't hurt Leo. It's me he's after."  
  
"He's right," said Cole. "Malevant wants nothing more than to kill Michael. If this is a  
trap to draw out Michael into a trap, it has to be Malevant. He wouldn't allow anyone  
else to do it."  
  
"Okay," said Paige. "When are we going?"  
  
"I told you," said Michael, "WE aren't. You're staying here. I suggest that Cole stay  
here with her to help protect her incase the demons attack while we're gone. Piper, you  
and I are going after Phoebe. Once we've freed her, we'll go get Leo."  
  
Piper didn't like it. Of course, she wouldn't have liked going after Leo and leaving  
Phoebe to fend for herself, either. But they couldn't go after both of them at the same  
time. Michael was right. Emotions aside, the Charmed Ones were more important than  
a White Lighter, no matter who that White Lighter was. Reluctantly, she agreed with  
Michael.  
  
"Okay," said Michael. "I'll wait here while you go to the place where they're holding  
Phoebe. Once you get there, but before you go inside, you call for me. I'll orb in and  
we'll go from there."  
  
"Why not just go with her?" asked Paige.  
  
"In case they're watching her," said Michael. "Once she arrives, they'll assume she's  
alone. I can orb in undetected."  
  
Piper pulled up in front of the address where Phoebe was being held. She looked at  
her watch. She had seven minutes left. She knew they were watching her. It didn't  
take a witch to know that. In the doorway to the building, half obscured by the  
shadows, stood a demon.  
  
"Michael," she called out low.  
  
Nothing happened. She looked around and saw no one on the street. The building  
appeared to be an abandoned apartment building which apparently had seen better  
days. Perplexed, she called for Michael again.  
  
"I'm here," said Michael from the back seat.  
  
Piper looked in the back and saw him lying in the floor.  
  
"Didn't want to give anyone who might be watching any idea that I was here," he  
said. "Now, you go inside and find Phoebe. I'll orb in and we'll get her out as quickly as  
we can."  
  
"Any ideas how we'll do it?" asked Piper.  
  
"Pretty simple, actually," said Michael. "You find Phoebe, I'll orb in grab you both,  
and orb back to the manor. We'll be out of there before they know what's happened."  
  
"Sounds simple," said Piper. "Listen Michael, we need to have a talk about Cole  
before we get back to the manor. It's not the way you think."  
  
"I think it is," said Michael. "But we can discuss that later. We need to rescue  
Phoebe first. We can't be distracted from that. Let's rescue Phoebe then we can talk  
about Cole."  
  
"Okay," said Piper.  
  
She got out of the car and walked to the building. She glanced back at the car but  
didn't see Michael anywhere. When she go to the doorway, the demon stepped aside.  
  
"Welcome, Charmed One," said the demon smiling. "Go to the third floor. You will  
find your sister beyond the third door on the left."  
  
Piper walked past the demon and headed for the stairs. She climbed the stairs to  
the third floor and looked down the hallway. Nothing moved in the hallway. The third  
door on the left was closed, as were the rest of the doors. She hesitated a moment  
wanting to give Michael time to get into the building.  
  
She walked down the hallway and stopped at the third door on the left. If the demon  
at the door downstairs had been telling the truth, Phoebe waited for her in this room.   
She looked around not really expecting what she thought she'd see. Then, she opened  
the door and walked into the room.  
  
Phoebe sat in the middle of the room, tied to a chair and gagged. As Piper walked  
into the room, Phoebe aggressively shook her head and tried to say something. Piper  
just ignored her and stopped inside the room looking at the three figures standing  
behind Phoebe.  
  
To Phoebes' left stood a purple demon with bright yellow markings. To his right,  
standing directly behind Phoebe holding a dagger, was a bright yellow demon with  
black markings. He, too, was smiling. The third demon stood to the left of the yellow  
demon. This demon was green with blue markings. All three demons were as tall as  
Belthazor.  
  
"Welcome," said the yellow demon holding the dagger. "My name is Beelzbor.   
We've anxiously awaited meeting you in person. My brothers, LaTarrin and Talistar,  
wanted to be here to greet you with me."  
  
"I'm here, demon," said Piper. "Now, let my sister go."  
  
"I'm afraid we can't do that," said Beelzbor. "You've been a thorn in our sides long  
enough. With this witch bound and gagged, and your other sister unable to access her  
powers, you are no match for us."  
  
"How do you know about Paige?" insisted Piper.  
  
"We have our sources," said Beelzbor. "Now, the contests between us is over. You  
and your sister will die. The White Lighter will also die. And when we are through here,  
we shall remove the last obstacle; the third sister."  
  
Piper raised her hands and cast her explosion power at Beelzbor, wondering where  
Michael was. But instead of exploding the demon, nothing happened. Piper tried again  
with the same results.  
  
"Fool," said LaTarrin. "Do you think we would have come here had we not been  
prepared. We have cast an enchantment on this room which prevents you from using  
your powers. It was costly, but effective. Now, you cannot even defend against us."  
  
Suddenly another demon shimmered in and stood to Pipers' left. This demon was  
dark green - nearly black - with bright yellow markings. He smiled at Piper, holding a  
piece of paper in his hands.  
  
"You would be Malevant," said Piper.  
  
"Yes," said Malevant. "I see my brother has told you of me. Oh, you can forget his  
coming to your rescue. He won't be joining us today. I've seen to that."  
  
Pipers' heart sank. Michael should have orbed in by now. Which meant that  
Malevant must be right. She wasn't sure if Michael was dead or only being delayed.   
Malevants' words didn't hint at which. And with the enchantment on the room, her  
powers were useless. She and Phoebe were as good as dead.  
  
"Release that one," ordered Malevant, pointing at Phoebe.  
  
"Are you mad?" asked Talistar. "We have them. All we need do now is kill them.   
The Power of Three will be broken forever."  
  
"I have a much better idea," said Malevant, smiling and holding up the piece of  
paper. "A power stripping spell. Written specifically for the Charmed Ones. Once they  
cast this spell, their powers will be gone forever. And you can do as you wish with  
them."  
  
"What about you?" asked Beelzbor. "What do you get out of it?"  
  
"My brother, Michael," said Malevant. "And a second White Lighter. Each of you  
gets to have one of the so-called Charmed Ones for your bidding, and I get those two.   
The Power of Three will be gone forever, and you will have something to amuse you  
with for as long as you like."  
  
Beelzbor smiled and looked at LaTarrin and Talistar. It was clear he approved of the  
plan. It would be a simple matter to simply kill the witches. But this way they could strip  
them of their powers and still have them around to punish for all of their incessant  
interference.  
  
"It is genius," said Beelzbor. "I lay claim to the eldest. She will give me many hours  
of pleasure before she begs for me to end her suffering."  
  
"Release that one," repeated Malevant. "They must both incant the spell to strip  
them of their powers. This will break the Power of Three and the third sister will be  
powerless to stop whomever comes for her."  
  
"I claim the youngest," said LaTarrin. "She is a pretty thing. I shall enjoy having her  
often."  
  
Beelzbor reached down and cut Phoebes' bonds. Phoebe stood up and ripped the  
gag from her mouth, then move over to stand next to Piper.  
  
"If you think we're going to willingly strip ourselves of our powers," said Phoebe,  
"you're as crazy as I think you are."  
  
Malevant forced the spell into Pipers' hand.  
  
"You WILL incant the spell," said Malevant. "Or you will watch as I slowly torture  
your White Lighter and younger sister to death. It will be excruciating and take many  
weeks. On the other hand, incant the spell, and perhaps your suffering shall be short  
lived. It is your choice."  
  
Piper looked down and read the spell to herself. A perplexed look came across her  
face. She showed it to Phoebe who also got a perplexed look on her face.  
  
"Now, witch," said Beelzbor. "Incant the spell. No more delays. Incant it now or we  
shall join Malevant in torturing your White Lighter."  
  
"Okay," said Piper. "You heard them, Pheebs. They want us to incant the spell."  
  
Piper held the paper up so they could both read, and they incanted the spell out  
loud.  
  
"Demons' power that binds the light, take this evil from our sight, let the darkness  
reign no more, and vanquish them for evermore."  
  
Suddenly flames sprung up engulfing Beelzbor, LaTarrin, and Talistar. The demons  
howled in agony as the fire threatened to consume them. But these weren't any  
ordinary demons. A simple vanquishing spell could not stop them. Within seconds  
they would break free of the spell and attack.  
  
"Now," said Malevant as he cast a fireball at Beelzbor.  
  
The fireball struck the demon, forcing it back against the wall. Malevant didn't relent,  
but continued to cast fireball after fireball at him. Within seconds, the demon exploded  
into a thousand shards that evaporated into nothingness.  
  
As he was attack Beelzbor, Piper raised her hands and tried to explode Talistar. To  
her surprise, the power worked and Talistar exploded as Beelzbor had. But his power  
was such that he immediately began to reconstitute himself. He was reforming as Piper  
again cast her explosive power, once more shattering the demon. It took only once  
more to exhaust all of the demons' power and his life ended as Beelzbors' had.  
  
Phoebe rushed in and began to attack LaTarrin with her martial arts skill. She  
kicked the demon, forcing him back against the wall. Then she turned and reached for  
the dagger which Beelzbor had held. She turned just as LaTarrin regained his footing  
and drove the dagger completely into his chest.  
  
LaTarrin was casting a fireball and the attack from Phoebe caused the fireball to go  
wild. It flew across the room, narrowly missing Piper, but striking Malevant in the chest.   
Malevant slammed into the wall behind him. With pained effort, he raised his hand and  
cast a fireball of his own, engulfing LaTarrin. As he did, Piper turned on LaTarrin, using  
her explosive power once more. Between the dagger in his chest, the fireball from  
Malevant, and Pipers' explosive power, LaTarrin was unable to call upon enough power  
to protect himself. He exploded and evaporated as his brothers had.  
  
Phoebe rushed to Piper and they both checked to make sure each other was okay.   
Phoebe has some minor burns from the consuming flames, but they weren't serious.   
Piper apparently had no injuries at all. They both turned to face Malevant who lay  
slumped on the floor.  
  
"Call Leo," he gasped, his breathing being labored.  
  
"Why should I?" spat out Piper. "You kidnaped him. Threatened to kill him. For all I  
know, you've killed Michael, too. Besides, you have him bound somewhere where he  
can't use his powers."  
  
"Please," gasped Malevant, "your White Lighter has been freed. Call him to you."  
  
Piper thought for a moment. This demon had saved their lives. But Leos' power  
wouldn't heal a demon. She didn't know what Malevant had in mind.  
  
"Leo," she called out to the air.  
  
Almost immediately, Leo orbed in. He stood next to the two sisters and looked down  
at Malevant.  
  
"What happened here?" he asked.  
  
"No . . . time," gasped Malevant. "You must heal me. There is little time. I'll explain  
everything."  
  
"I can't," said Leo. "I'm forbidden from helping evil. Besides, my powers don't work  
on demons."  
  
Suddenly Malevant changed form. Lying in his place, with a singed mark in his  
chest, was Michael. Michael looked up at the three and tried to speak.  
  
"Michael?" questioned Leo.  
  
Leo didn't hesitate. He kneeled next to Michael and placed his hands over the  
wound. A soft yellow glow covered Michaels' body and within seconds, he was  
completely healed. Leo and Michael stood up.  
  
"Whoa," said Phoebe. "Did I just see what I think I saw?"  
  
"Yes," said Michael smiling. "It's a secret I've kept for over two hundred years.   
Thank you, Leo. I nearly died. If not for you, I would have."  
  
"I'm confused," said Piper. "If you appeared as Malevant, where's the real  
Malevant?"  
  
"That's kind of a long story," said Michael. "One I'll gladly tell you once we're back at  
the manor. We should orb back immediately and let Paige and Cole know you're okay."  
  
"What about my car?" asked Piper.  
  
"We'll come back for it later," said Leo. "Right now, I think Michael is right. We  
need to get back to the manor."  
  
Piper took Leos' arm and Phoebe linked her arm in Michaels'. Together, the two  
White Lighters orbed out of the building and back to the Halliwell manor.  
  
To be continued . . .  
  
Be sure not to miss the exciting conclusion in Part 7: Balance Restored. With the  
demons defeated, and Michaels' secret exposed, learn the real story behind Michaels'  
history. And what he will do about Belthazor.  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and  
subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


	7. Power Restored

CHARMED  
"BALANCE OF POWER"  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB  
television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is  
a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
A special thanks to Tracie Joy (a.k.a. Magiklmoon) for her help in this story.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors' note: This story takes place after the episode where the Charmed Ones have  
killed the Source but before the episode where Cole discovers he is inhabited by the  
Source. It is based on the premise that It took the Source several days to manifest  
himself inside Cole and Cole still believes himself to be only a human.  
  
* * *  
  
With the death of the Source, a struggle in the underworld ensues to see who will be  
his replacement. In order to make the selection, a contest is started. The new Source  
will be the demon who can kill the Charmed Ones  
  
PART 7 - BALANCE RESTORED  
  
With the demons defeated, and Michaels' secred exposed, learn the real story  
behind Michaels' history. And what he will do about Belthazor.  
  
* * *  
  
Paige paced the living room. Piper and Michael had been gone for more than half  
an hour. They should have been home by now. If they had been successful.  
  
"Will you sit down?" asked Cole who was sitting on the sofa.  
  
"How can you just sit there?" Paige shot back at him. "For all we know, Piper,  
Phoebe, and Leo are already dead. Michael could be, too. Which means those  
demons may be coming after us next."  
  
"And there's nothing we can do about it," said Cole. "If they're coming, they're  
coming. That's the way it is."  
  
"Cole's right, Paige," said Coombs. "Sometimes all you can do is sit and wait. As a  
doctor, I can tell you that pacing is not going to help anyone, least of all you."  
  
Coombs had arrived only a short time ago. He had gotten the results back on some  
of Paiges' tests and wanted to inform her of the good news. When he had learned what  
was going on, he decided to stay around and see if his services might be needed.  
  
Paige had been testy the entire time. Cole had tried to calm her, but was having no  
success. Without thinking, Paige had blurted out that, since Cole had once been a  
demon, patients was probably not one of his strong suits. After that, they had no choice  
but to explain to Coombs about Coles' past. Coombs was still getting adjusted to the  
whole idea.  
  
"What about Michael?" asked Paige. "If they are successful, he'll be coming back to  
kill you. You're just going to sit there and wait for him?"  
  
"I'm tired of running and hiding," said Cole. "Even if I run, he'll follow me. I want to  
get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
"We're the Charmed Ones," said Paige, "the three of us. I should be there with  
them to help."  
  
"You wouldn't be any more help than I would," said Cole. "Without your powers,  
your just another human like I am."  
  
"I could still do something," said Paige.  
  
"You are," said Coombs. "You're staying out of danger. They don't have to worry  
about you which gives them a better chance of succeeding."  
  
"You think they'll succeed?" asked Paige.  
  
"I don't know," said Cole worriedly. "It depends on what type and how many demons  
they're facing."  
  
Paige continued to pace. She didn't have anything else to do. She was worried  
about her sisters, Leo, and Michael. She wouldn't rest until they returned, safe and  
unharmed.  
  
Suddenly, the four of them orbed into the house. Cole immediately went to Phoebe  
and hugged her close, asking if she was okay. Paige walked over to Piper, and the two  
sisters hugged. Then Paige hugged Leo and Michael.  
  
"What happened?" asked Paige.  
  
"We won," said Piper, looking at Michael. "Of course, we had some help."  
  
"Help?" questioned Cole. "What kind of help?"  
  
"Malevant showed up," said Leo.  
  
"I wouldn't call that much help," said Cole.  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," said Piper. "He provided us with a spell that weakened the  
demons enough for us to destroy them. And Malevant helped us destroy them."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Paige. "One of the upper level demons helped you destroy the  
others?"  
  
"That doesn't make any sense to me," said Coombs. "If what I've learned so far  
about demons, working together isn't something they're known for."  
  
"It's not so unusual," said Cole. "It's the way most demons advance in the hierarchy.   
I just find it unusual that he would help you destroy them. Certainly he must have  
known you'd turn on him when the others were dead."  
  
"That's not exactly what happened," said Leo. "Michael, you said you were going to  
explain things. I think now would be a good time."  
  
"Explain things?" questioned Paige. "Explain what?"  
  
"What's been going on the past couple of weeks," said Michael. "There's something  
the others haven't told you, Paige, Cole, Dr. Coombs. Malevant showed up and helped  
them. Except that I'm Malevant."  
  
Cole sat stunned at the news. He had never meant Malevant personally but he  
certainly knew of the high level demon. Most demons did. He was rumored to be one  
of the few successors to the Source.  
  
"Let me explain," said Michael. "Part of the known history about me is true. A  
demon did capture and rape my mother. And she did give birth to twins; myself and my  
brother, Malevant. Once we were born, the demon who was our father murdered our  
mother.  
  
"Then he turned us over to a female warlock to be raised. He had great  
expectations about us becoming great evils to serve the Source. But it soon became  
evident that I would never be that great evil. I inherited too much of my mother. I  
couldn't be converted to evil, even though I was being raised in an evil environment."  
  
"So what happened?" asked Leo. "We do know that the two of you ran away from  
the warlock when you were twelve."  
  
"In a manner of speaking," said Michael. "When we were twelve, Malevant and I  
had an argument as many siblings do. I'm sure the three of you have had arguments."  
  
"We've had some doosies," said Piper. "I think that all siblings argue."  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "It's normal. But Malevant and I had the powers we had  
inherited from our parents. He inherited demonic powers from our father and I inherited  
White Lighter powers from our mother. We both also inherited some limited powers  
from both.  
  
"Anyway, we argued often. Malevant had no humanity in him. He hated everything  
that was related to humanity. I, on the other hand, always argued for the good in  
humans. On this day our argument got out of hand. The female warlock who was  
raising us wasn't at home at the time. Malevant and I fought that day.  
  
"I won. Malevant lost and was dead. I hadn't meant to kill him. But I just didn't  
understand the extent of my powers. After I had killed him, I got scared. I knew the  
warlock would punish me for killing him. He was the favored one among the demons.   
So I buried Malevant in an unmarked grave and ran away."  
  
"So, Malevant died when you were twelve?" asked Leo. "That doesn't make any  
sense."  
  
"I'm coming to that," said Michael. "After I ran away, I was found by a witch. She  
took me in and taught me how to use my powers for good. When I was eighteen, my  
demonic half surfaced. Not the evil part, just the powers. So I found I could be either a  
demon or a White Lighter; whichever I chose.  
  
"That witch became my foster mother. She taught me everything about witches,  
White Lighters, and the Elders. She suggested that I could use my ability to become a  
demon to infiltrate the demonic forces. I looked like one of them and I had their  
powers. All I had to do was keep a low profile and learn what I could."  
  
"Ingenious," said Cole. "So all this time you've been spying for the Elders."  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "How do you think they learn much of their information? I  
began to rise in the ranks of the demonic hierarchy. Slowly at first, of course. I didn't  
want to become too noticeable. Whenever I had the opportunity, I'd rise up another link  
in the chain.  
  
"Eventually, I was on the same level as Beelzbor and the others. It's not easy, I can  
tell you, pretending to be a demon without taking human life. I specialized myself into  
being more of an advisor rather than actually participating. My advice was always  
good. Unfortunately, the forces of good always seemed to know what was going on. I  
was very careful to make sure it wasn't linked back to me."  
  
"A double agent," said Leo. "No one ever suspected. As Malevant, you were so  
determined on destroying Michael, no one ever suspected you were the same person."  
  
"That was my own idea," said Michael. "Eventually I decided that a feud between us  
would help allay suspicions. I was even able to make it appear that I was fighting  
myself. Pass by a window and throw a fireball as Michael, then orb back unseen from  
the outside. Then I'd pass by the window again as Malevant, and throw another fireball  
where I had been standing only seconds before. It was very effective. Most who  
watched my 'fights' just assumed there were two of us."  
  
"As I did," said Leo, "when I saw you fight. I never imagined anything like that."  
  
"You weren't supposed to," said Michael. "It was supposed to be the illusion of both  
of us. After my foster mother died, I decided to devote myself to good. So the  
subterfuge began."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Cole. "What do you mean died? You've claimed for more  
than eighty years that Belthazor killed her."  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "More subterfuge to conceal my secret. She died of natural  
causes. I figured if everyone thought you had killed her, they'd be more inclilned to  
accept that Malevant and I were separate entities. You were a demon, so killing you  
was always one of my priorities anyway."  
  
"So what do you do about it now?" asked Cole. "You know I was Belthazor. And  
you've always swore you'd kill him one day."  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "Belthazor was just another high level demon. I thought if I  
made up the story about him killing my mother, I could kill him without suspicion.   
Otherwise, someone might wonder why I was going after him specifically.  
  
"I publicly blamed Belthazor for my mothers' death, though he hadn't actually killed  
her. And I did plan to kill him the first chance I got. But I don't sense Belthazor in you  
any more. The Charmed Ones must have vanquished him. I don't know Cole Turner.   
But I have nothing against him. Cole Turner is just another human who needs  
protection from demons as far as I'm concerned."  
  
"How did you know we had vanquished Belthazor?" asked Phoebe. "No one told  
you that."  
  
"It was the only possible answer," said Michael. "Belthazor was a high level demon.   
Not as high level as Beelzbor or the rest, but high enough. If he had been vanquished,  
it would take a powerful witch to do it. Or three powerful witches. It could only be the  
Charmed Ones."  
  
"How did you recognize me?" asked Cole. "We only met a handful of times and I  
was always in my demon form. You never saw me in my human form, as far as I  
know."  
  
"Only once," said Michael. "The last time we fought. When was that? About forty  
years ago? I was going to kill you then. But one of my powers is precognition, just like  
Phoebes'. It's not as powerful as hers. I only get the visions two or three times a year  
at most.  
  
"During our last fight, I got a premonition when I touched you. It was only a flash. I  
saw a young woman throw a potion on you and watched you being vanquished. Then,  
for just a split second, a human stood in your place. I never understood that vision until  
I met you here.  
  
"When I first saw you, I couldn't place you. Then I remembered the vision. I knew  
you were Belthazor. But I had known Belthazor had been vanquished. The only  
answer that made any sense was that only your demon half had been vanquished."  
  
"Actually," said Cole, "Phoebe used a power stripping potion on me. It stripped  
Belthazor away, leaving only me."  
  
"Ingenious," said Michael. "I never thought it would work that way."  
  
"I was only half demon," said Cole. "I was also half human. I guess that explains  
why it worked the way it did."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Piper. "You started this whole thing. Beginning with Jessica  
and those Guardians, didn't you?"  
  
"You're very smart," said Michael. "Yes, actually I did. I apologize for everything  
you've been through, but it was necessary."  
  
"You're sorry?" asked Piper, her anger flaring. "We've had God knows how many  
demons in our home, Paige was nearly killed by syphon demon, my husband and sister  
were kidnaped and nearly killed and you're sorry? Where the hell do you get off putting  
us in danger like that?"  
  
"Piper, calm down," said Leo. "If Michael did this, I'm sure he had a very good  
reason."  
  
"Like hell I'll calm down," said Piper. "We have enough demons and warlocks and  
who knows what else coming after us every day. Now he goes even further. He sets  
up a plan to actually draw them to us. Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"Piper," said Michael calmly, "I understand your anger. I don't blame you. I really  
don't. And, on the surface, it does appear that I was very callous with your lives. I can  
assure you, nothing could be further from the truth. If you'll give me a moment, I'll be  
glad to explain exactly what happened."  
  
"This had better be good," said Piper angrily.  
  
"It is," said Michael. "It actually started several days before you destroyed the  
Source. He asked me about using the Hollow to destroy you. I advised against it. Not  
only because it would make him unbelievably powerful, but because everyone knows  
the Hollow could destroy all magic everywhere."  
  
"They know about that," said Leo. "I explained it to them."  
  
"Good," said Michael. "Anyway, he told me he could control it. And that he was  
going to unleash it to destroy you. Before I could do anything about it, he had already  
unleashed it. There was nothing I could do but wait and hope you could stop him.   
Thankfully, you did.  
  
"But my spies told me that Beelzbor and the others were talking. They told me that  
they were forming an alliance to choose the new Source. There could be nothing more  
dangerous in the underworld. One of the reasons good can triumph over evil is that the  
demons are constantly fighting with each other. Trying to gain more power.  
  
"If those demons had ever formed their alliance, they could have destroyed you  
easily. I couldn't let that happen. So I devised a plan to prevent them from forming  
their alliance."  
  
"By attacking us?" asked Piper. "That's one hell of a plan."  
  
"It was the only one that allowed me to draw them out and still maintain my cover as  
a demon," said Michael. "If they had suspected what I was doing, they would have  
joined forces and destroyed me, leaving you vulnerable. The first part was sending  
Jessica to you. That part was true. I needed to contact the Guardians and arrange for  
them to come get her. And she needed to be protected while I did.  
  
"Before that, I made a deal with Beelzbor and the others. I convinced them that only  
the most powerful of demons could replace the Source. To prove who was the most  
powerful, I suggested that whomever could destroy you would prove they were the most  
powerful.  
  
"This was a dangerous ploy, but the only one available. It limited the attacks on you  
to one demon at a time. I knew you could handle that. You've proven it time and time  
again. Since I knew in advance what each of them was going to do, I was in a unique  
position to foil their plans. Besides, when Mephistan interfered with my attack, it  
allowed me to destroy him with a legitimate reason. And I didn't have to expose myself  
to protect you."  
  
"What about the syphon demon?" asked Paige. "I nearly died from that attack. I'm  
still not up to full strength."  
  
"I'm sorry for that," said Michael. "I tried to prevent the attack, but I couldn't. So I  
did the next best thing. I steered Dr. Coombs your way. Not even he was aware I was  
doing it. But as it turned out, things worked out for the best."  
  
"I guess I can understand that," said Paige. "And Peter is a great man. Maybe I  
should be thanking you."  
  
"I guess that should go for me, too," said Coombs, smiling at Paige.  
  
"What about taking Leo and me being taken captive?" asked Phoebe. "Was that  
part of your plan?"  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "I convinced them to make sure you wouldn't be harmed until  
Piper showed up. I told them you would be needed, alive and unharmed, if we had any  
chance of trapping Piper. I kidnaped Leo, knowing all the time that he was in no real  
danger. My 'underlings' wouldn't dare harm him. Before I went to help you and Piper,  
I went to the underworld to release Leo."  
  
"That's why you orbed out as soon as Piper left," said Cole, "instead of waiting for  
her to call."  
  
"Yes," said Michael. "I also had that spell prepared by a witch friend of mine. To  
undo the protection spell the others had cast and to weaken them so it would be easier  
to destroy them."  
  
"I couldn't figure out why you had given me that spell instead of the power stripping  
spell that you said it was," said Piper. "But I figured with it, we at least stood a chance.   
As it was, my powers weren't working and Phoebe was tied up."  
  
"I was counting on that reaction," said Michael. "Once the others were dead, I had  
planned to shimmer out before you could attack me. Thus perpetuating my illusion of  
being two separate individuals."  
  
"Except you were hurt," said Phoebe.  
  
"More than hurt," said Michael. "I was dying and I knew it. And as I'm sure you're  
aware, a White Lighter can't heal himself. I knew that Leo was my only hope if I was to  
survive.  
  
"Piper, I would never have put you in any danger if I could have found another way.   
But it was the only way to stop the others. You three were the only ones powerful  
enough to stand up to them. And with their deaths, their underlings and replacements  
will go back to the infighting and bickering they are famous for.  
  
"The alliance Beelzbor and the others had proposed would have upset the balance  
between good and evil. If the demons ever learned just how much they can accomplish  
if they cooperate, scores of witches would suffer. As it is, the balance is restored and  
everything is as it should be."  
  
"Well," said Piper, "I guess I can understand why you did it. I just wish you had said  
something."  
  
"I couldn't," said Michael smiling. "To do that, I would have had to reveal that  
Malevant and I were the same person. That wasn't an acceptable option. Only the  
Elders know my secret. The Elders and now you. If I'm to continue funneling  
information to the Elders about demonic activity, I have to maintain my secret."  
  
"Your secret is safe with us, Michael," said Leo.  
  
"I hope so," said Michael. "I'm putting my life in your hands. If any of the  
underworld ever learn who I am, I won't live long enough to orb out."  
  
"I don't think you have much to worry about that," said Piper. "We're not on  
speaking terms with most demons." She glanced over at Leo. "At least, not any more."  
  
"Thank you," said Michael. "Well, I do have charges to protect. Staying around here  
to make sure you all survived has caused me to neglect them. I should be going. This  
time, for real."  
  
"The next time you visit," said Piper, "leave all the cloak and dagger behind. I'm not  
sure my nerves can take any more."  
  
"I promise," said Michael, smiling. "Leo, it was nice seeing you again. I hope we get  
a chance to catch up on old times soon."  
  
"Me, too, Michael," said Leo.  
  
"Cole," said Michael, turning to Cole. "You may be fully human now, but humans  
are capable of good or evil. I hope you will turn out to be the former."  
  
"I'm trying," said Cole. "With their help," he indicated the sisters, "I'm sure I can."  
  
"No doubt," said Michael. "Well, I have to go. I'm sure you won't have much to  
worry about for a while. The demons in charge now are going to have establish their  
control before they can start thinking about you. Take care of yourselves."  
  
Michael orbed out and was gone.  
  
"Some interesting friends you have there, sweetheart," said Piper, turning to Leo.   
"Tell me, honey. Do you have any other friends who are part demon?"  
  
"Not that I know of," said Leo.  
  
"Good," said Piper. "One half demon half White Lighter is about all I can stand."  
  
"He's the only one, I promise," said Leo.  
  
"Cole," said Phoebe, "why don't you and I go out and get something to eat? All this  
work has made me famished."  
  
"Now that's a good idea," said Coombs. "I'm not sure I'm used to this demons and  
witches and angels things, but I do know that we all need to eat. And Paige can use  
the strength. Want to make it a double date?"  
  
"Okay with me," said Phoebe. "What about you, Cole?"  
  
"Sounds good," said Cole. "Leo, Piper, want to make it a triple date?"  
  
"Naw, you four go on," said Piper. "I think I'd like to stay home alone with my  
husband for once."  
  
As the four left for dinner, Leo turned to Piper.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to join them?" he asked. "It's not often we get a  
chance to spend an evening out with your sisters."  
  
"Like I said," said Piper, "I want to spend some time alone with you. Cole and  
Phoebe need the night out. And Paige needs to get to now her Dr. Honey a bit.   
Besides, I think we can keep ourselves occupied while they're out. What do you think?"  
  
Leo didn't say a word. He just smiled, kissed her, then orbed them both up to their  
bedroom.  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more of my stories for a variety of shows and  
subjects at http://pub57.ezboard.com/bjerrysfanfictionsite. You can also post your  
stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
